Hello, again
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Everything was going great for Italy. But what was there to do when your childhood love comes back from the dead? Especially when you've moved on, on to other people and a different life. It messes with you. GermanyxItaly/ChibiItaliaxHRE
1. Dinner

A/N: My first APH multi-chapter! :3 I'm excited. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_The only way out  
Is letting your guard down and never die  
Forgotten (I know)  
Forgive me, my love  
I stand here all alone  
And I can see the bottom.- "You", Breaking Benjamin_

Italy hummed happily under his breath as he left the busy streets of the city's center behind him. He carried a bunch of ingredients for sweets and pasta in a bag, although the combination of the two seemed odd. Peeking quickly into each bag, Italy made sure he had all the ingredients right. He nodded to himself when everything was right, turning a sharp street corner.

Noticing the familiar slant of houses along this street, he knew he was close to his destination. He hadn't been to Ludwig's house for quite a while – Romano had been quite stubborn on this subject. And so, Italy was going to have a feast ready for Ludwig when he got home. In honour of his long awaited visit.

He grinned, "Ve! Ludwig's going to be so happy!"

He almost stumbled over the gravel road his foot came into contact with, but righted himself and stared happily at the lonely house down the road. When he arrived at his destination, he ran over to the dogs standing guard and patted them on the head twice each. The dogs didn't seem to mind, so used to Italy's presence.

He approached the door, and looked around quickly for any unwanted on-lookers, he then dug a small hole in the ground where he knew Ludwig hid a spare key. He found it with a small victorious cry, unlocking the door and stepping in. Of course, Ludwig's house was as immaculate as it always had been.

He entered the house, shutting the door behind him and entering the kitchen. "So clean..." He muttered, dumping all his ingredients on the counter. Well, he was sure this was going to make a bit of a mess. He would clean it up afterwards as usual, though. Pulling out each ingredient one by one and a pot and pan to match it, he started on his welcome feast.

An hour and a delicious pasta entree later, Italy heard the front door open. He grinned, hopping over to the kitchen entrance. "Italy?" He heard Ludwig's voice call out.

"Ve! Welcome home, Ludwig!" Italy called back, hopping into Germany's view, "But how did you know it was me?"

"No one else would break into my house and start making food," Germany replied, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his boots, "...and you're the only one who knows where I keep the spare key. Of course," He sighed, thinking of the dug up hole, "Tons of other people must know of it now." He'd have to think of another place to put it.

Italy laughed nervously, "Sorry, Ludwig..." But then he smiled, and ran over to the taller man, "Come on, come on! I made a 'Welcome Back, Italy' feast for you!"

Germany didn't question it. Nor did he mind when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled into the kitchen. "Ta-da!" Italy proclaimed, sweeping his hand upwards in a grand motion. Germany's eyes landed on the table, where matching glasses, dishes and silverware laid untouched. Napkins were folded neatly underneath the silverware, and there was a beautiful red center piece in the middle of it all.

"It looks nice, Italy." Germany muttered under his breath, careful not to give the other such obvious praise. But Italy smiled, and Germany was sure he'd heard. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and he took his seat, letting Italy dump spaghetti and meatballs on his plate. Italy also filled his glass with a fine wine, before dishing himself up and settling down.

They enjoyed their meal in silence, Italy making appreciative noises throughout, but otherwise a quiet meal. When they had finished, Germany sat back and eyed Italy carefully.

Swallowing his last bite, Italy smiled, "What is it, Ludwig?"

"I just don't understand why you'd do all of this."  
"It's a feast to mark my visiting you often again!"  
"Yes, yes, I know but..."  
"But?"

Germany gestured to the table, "But why all the fancy matching and neat napkin folding?"

Italy tilted his head to the side, and shook his head, "Silly Ludwig! Can't I just do something nice once in a while?"

Germany didn't answer, and he stood up from the table with another light blush on his cheeks. Italy followed, grabbing up all the dirty dishes and throwing them into the sink. Once he started the water and added the dish soap, he glanced back at a still standing Germany. "You look so tired..." Italy muttered, eyes turning soft, "Go to bed. I'll be finished in a little bit."

Germany nodded, leaving Italy to the dishes. He went into his bathroom, changed quickly and slid into bed. He closed his eyes and knew that within a few minutes, Italy's slim body would be sliding in between the sheets beside him. And within a few minutes, as predicted, Italy slid in beside him. Germany turned to face him, and Italy smiled, snuggling up to Germany's side and getting comfortable.

Germany felt his cheeks heat up, although this was nothing new to him. His eyes slid down and over Italy's face, over his smooth cheekbones, closed eyes and pliant mouth. He looked so happy snuggled up beside him. Was this normal? For Italy to be so happy cuddled up beside him, and he himself strangely happy because of it?

"Ne, Ludwig. You're staring at me."

Germany was pulled from his thoughts, and his eyes focused blearily on the others', "No, I wasn't."

Italy grinned, "Yes you were! I caught you staring at me."  
"Sure, sure."

Italy gasped then, a hand flying to his face, "Is it because there's something wrong with me? Is there something on my face?" Germany watched, amused against his will, as Italy began to wipe at his face, his nose crinkled in his concentration.

"Feliciano," Italy froze, knowing that Germany only used his human name on very rare occasions,"...there's nothing on your face." And then Germany's hands were pulling Italy's away from his face.

Italy laughed, "Oh, okay then. So there's nothing wrong with me?"  
"No."

Italy snuggled back up against Germany's side, sighing happily, "Good." Italy's warm breath flowed over Germany's neck, making him blush and become just a bit uncomfortable from it all.

"Mmm. Good night, Ludwig."  
"...Good night, Italy."

Italy walked down the ever familiar streets and turns, holding more ingredients for another dinner for Germany. Yesterday's dinner had gone so well, so he was determined to make this dinner even better. He'd even gone as far as buying some wurst this time.

Italy smiled, and from the corner of his eye caught sight of a green field. He turned towards it, remembering that it was a shortcut to get to Germany's house. He usually liked to stick to the streets, as he loved to smell the food and see all the people. But this time, maybe taking the shortcut wouldn't be so bad.

Once he entered the field, he laughed. It was so beautiful, filled with flowers and such green grass. He knelt down, picked a flower and tucked it behind his ear. Once he made sure it would stay, he spun in a circle happily, enjoying the cool air around him.

With another happy sigh, he slunk down to the ground, laying in the grass and staring at the sky. It was such a pretty blue, he realized with a brief sense of detachment. He eyed some of the clouds, noting how some of them were shaped like a teddy bear, others a sheep and even one that looked sort of like Prussia's head. Or maybe that was just his overactive imagination.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd been staring up at the clouds. All he knew was that it was sunny when he arrived, and now the sun was setting. He suddenly sat up in alarm, quickly getting up and grabbing his dinner ingredients. Germany would almost be home by this point, and he hadn't even started his dinner.

He started off at a run, jogging through the field and coming to a group of trees. He had to go through these trees to get to Germany's house. But just as he started to cross the tree line, an almost sob like noise reached his ear. He jumped, sure he was alone in the field. He turned around, words of surrender on his lips when he saw a little boy, sitting alone in the field.

Italy frowned, walking forward slowly. The boy had his back turned to him, and was hunched over something. The weird sob like noise came again, and Italy's face turned sympathetic.

"H-hey, what are you doing here? Where's your mom and dad?" He started, staring at the boys back as it stiffened at his voice. When he got no answer, Italy tried again, "What's your name?"

The boy turned this time, and the familiarity shot through his heart like a knife. The boy opened his mouth, "My name is Holy Roman Empire."


	2. The Answers

A/N: Sorry, everyone! The line (scene) dividers didn't work when I uploaded the first chapter, so it's all mushed together in one scene. It's supposed to be two. It frustrated me, so I hope it works this time around! Enjoy the second installment! :3

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)__  
__To say you're the only one breaking me down like this__  
__You're the only one I would take a shot on__  
__Keep me hanging on so contagiously_  
- _"So Contagious", Acceptance_

* * *

Italy hummed under his breath, slowly stirring the pot of boiling pasta on the stove. It really was a good thing that Romano was spending the next couple of weeks at Spain's house, it was the only reason Romano had let him go to Germany's place at all.

_Ludwig._

The smile that had previously been on Italy's face vanished, and his eyes immediately darted to the small blonde boy sitting at his kitchen table. He didn't know what to think, he could hardly believe that Holy Roman Empire was sitting at his table.

When he had first found him in the field, and had told him his name, Italy couldn't help but cry. He had dropped all his ingredients for dinner, and had cried right in front of him. Holy Roman Empire had given him a shocked look, before asking why he was crying in a harsh voice.

He had hiccupped, and had replied that he had missed him, and leaned forward to hug him. Holy Roman Empire had gone stiff, and Italy had pulled back and had smiled happily. Holy Roman Empire had given him a weird look then before asking him who he was.

Italy sighed into the hot steam from the boiling water. This whole thing confused him.

"It smells good, Italy. Whatever it is you're making."

Italy nearly jumped in surprise, turning to see Holy Roman Empire facing him. His cheeks burned, and he grinned, "I'm making some pasta. Have you ever had any before?"

"No, I haven't. " Holy Roman Empire replied, eyeing the boiling pot of pasta with a keen interest.

"O-oh..." Italy turned back to the stove, despair clogging his throat. He felt like crying, even at that simple statement.

Why was Holy Roman Empire here? Why could he not remember him? Why was he so distant, even farther away from him now than he was before? He felt hot tears poke at his eyes, and he shut them, willing them away.

Grabbing a nearby strainer, Italy dumped the noodles from the pot into the strainer. Once all the water was gone, Italy continued to chop up all the rest of the required ingredients. He felt a tug at his elbow and he turned to see Holy Roman Empire staring up at him curiously, "Can I help?"

Even though he could feel the tears at the back of his eyes, Italy felt like laughing. Holy Roman Empire had never been good at cooking. But he nodded, and grabbed a chair for him to stand on. "Here, take this," Italy instructed, handing the other a ripe tomato, "Chop it in half and then into small pieces."

Italy watched him cut the tomato, his face scrunched into careful concentration he knew so well. When Holy Roman Empire looked over at him for confirmation, Italy nodded and picked up another tomato to cut.

About an hour later, they sat down at the table, each with their own plate. Italy breathed in deeply in appreciation, and Holy Roman Empire smiled. Italy picked up his fork, "It's safe to eat, you know." He teased. Holy Roman Empire nodded and smiled, and then they were silent.

Italy watched the other eat, taking slow, little bites. He watched his little fingers hold the fork, and bring it to his mouth, and chew slowly. Then glance out the window. Italy looked down to his own plate to realize with a quick alarm, that this dinner was originally intended for Germany. He frowned, poking at the noodles on his plate rather irritably.

* * *

Germany walked through his front door, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger. He kicked off his boots, leaving them by his coat, and walked into the kitchen. "Italy?" He called, looking into the kitchen, but seeing no one.

He frowned, walking towards his bedroom, and looking to the bed. Seeing no Italy there either, he shrugged and walked back into his kitchen. Grabbing a frying pan, he opened a package of wurst, and started to cook it.

When his food was done, he sat down to enjoy it. Spearing a piece of sausage on his fork, he eyed his empty kitchen. It seemed quite dull to him at the moment, and very quiet. Stuffing the piece of sausage into his mouth, he eyed the other chair across the table. It was only ever used by one other person.

Italy usually sat in it, talking on and on about whatever popped into his head. And when he was finished his food, Italy would usually grab his hand and drag him to bed. Germany shook his head, getting up from the table after finishing his sausages. He dumped the dishes into the sink, and after washing them, slowly walked to bed.

He wondered if when he woke up, Italy would be laying beside him, fast asleep. He slipped under the sheet, turning to face the side Italy usually slept on. He stared blankly at the spot, before shaking his head and turning over.

He was being ridiculous. He would see Italy tomorrow.

* * *

Italy swept up their dinner dishes, and dumped them into the sink. It wasn't until he noticed Holy Roman Empire staring at him that he realized he was washing them. Years of doing dishes at Germany's surely must have influenced him somehow.

"What is it, Holy Roman?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Holy Roman Empire jump, and avert his gaze, "N-nothing," He frowned before looking back at Italy, "...What did you call me?"

Italy gave Holy Roman Empire a confused look, before replying, "Holy Roman...?"

Holy Roman Empire frowned, then shrugged, eyes finding photographs along the wall. "Who is this?" He asked, pointing to a picture of two brunettes.

Italy, finally finished the dishes, walked over to him and stared at the photograph, "That's me and my brother, Romano." He laughed, "That was taken one day when I was visiting my friend, Germany..." He didn't notice the way Holy Roman Empire's eyes darkened, "Romano doesn't like him very much, and he had come to take me home, and I didn't want to go." He pointed at Romano in the picture, "He doesn't look very happy, right? It's because I told him I'd rather stay with Germany than him." He laughed, his eyes closing happily.

Holy Roman Empire turned to him and smiled, "Your brother must be very protective of you."

Italy smiled, "Yes." Looking down, he grabbed Holy Roman Empire's hand, heat flaring to his cheeks, and pulled him into the living room. "Let me show you where you'll be staying." He felt Holy Roman Empire resist, pulling back on his hand. Italy slowed, turning to look at him.

"I don't want to impose..."

Italy's stomach flipped in panic, "No, you're more than welcome here. Where else would you go?"

"But I'm a complete stranger to you."

Italy frowned then, the hot tears again pricking relentlessly at his eyes. His hand tightened on Holy Roman Empire's, his eyes filling with tears. Holy Roman Empire's face filled with shock once more, and Italy shook his head shutting his eyes, "N-no..." His voice caught, "You're not a stranger. I know your name after all..!"

"But, you don't..."  
"It's fine!" Italy cut in, nodding reassuringly, "Now come on, I want to show you the guest room."

He dragged Holy Roman Empire through his house, through the living room and into a room off a long hallway. He pulled him in, "You can stay here."

Holy Roman Empire nodded, looking around the room before his eyes settled on Italy, "Thank you."

Italy smiled, all previous signs of tears in his eyes gone. Holy Roman Empire walked around the bed, and looked the room over once more, stopping on a door he hadn't seen before. Seeing his questioning look, Italy walked over to the door and opened it, "This is where I keep all my paintings." Reaching along the wall, he turned the light on, filling the second room with light. Turning to see Holy Roman Empire still in the other room, he gestured towards himself, "Come see, come see!"

He turned back to the room, eyes glancing over every painting. When his eyes made it to the corner paintings, he panicked, quickly grabbing the nearest sheet and throwing it over them.

"...What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Italy turned, a nervous laugh escaping him, "These paintings are just unfinished. I don't like people to see my unfinished work."

Holy Roman Empire gave him a weird look, and shook his head, "You're strange."

Italy froze, his gaze sliding to the ground, "You think so?"

The other boy hummed his agreement, but his attention was elsewhere divided as he took in all the paintings around him. "They're beautiful..."

"Thank you."

Holy Roman Empire stood and stared at one painting, then moved on to the next, appreciating each individually. Italy yawned, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. "If you want," Italy broke through Holy Roman Empire's concentrated staring, "You can stay and look as long as you like. I'm really sleepy, so I'm going to bed. If you need anything to drink or eat, feel free to help yourself," At the others' startled look, Italy smiled, "No, really, it's okay. Good night, Holy Roman."

Holy Roman Empire nodded, and smiled, "Thank you. And good night, Italy."

* * *

When Italy was safe in the confines of his own room, he slumped down onto his bed and curled into a ball. Hot tears pricked again at him, and they flowed over his cheeks, hot and wet. He sobbed, wetting his pillow and sheets with his tears.

What was he supposed to do with Holy Roman Empire? What was there to do? Why was he here? Why did it seem like he had no memory of him?

This realization made him cry harder, his whole body shaking. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, grabbing comfort from wherever he could. There was too many questions and not enough answers.

Ludwig was good with things like this. He always had the answers. Where was he when he needed him?

But he knew he had left Ludwig out for a reason. He hadn't gone back to his house with Holy Roman Empire, hadn't called him to let him know, had never even thought about contacting him. He knew he had done it for a reason.

The reason was Holy Roman Empire himself.

Italy shut his eyes, and turned as if he were laying beside Ludwig. Ludwig, who had all the answers. Ludwig, who he could count on at any time. Ludwig, who was always with him.

Italy sobbed harder, clutching the pillow to his chest, "Ludwig..."

He cried himself to sleep.


	3. Crashing Down

A/N: Yet another chapter! :3 Here's to hoping it goes over well! Oh, yeah, and I'm so guilty! I just had to add a bit of awesome Prussia into this. xD He wasn't originally in my plans, but...I'll find a way to fit him in with my story. X3

_All I have is one chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you  
- "Without You", Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Germany opened his eyes, sitting up in bed and turning to look beside him. There was no warm body beside him, no happy-go-lucky face smiling. He frowned, flinging the sheets off his legs and getting out of bed.

It was strange, not waking up beside Feliciano. He wasn't used to not waking up without a face nuzzling into his chest, and soft whispered words of good mornings. It felt weird, he felt off. Feliciano hadn't not slept beside him in a long time.

It was almost a cause for him to worry.

As he got into the shower, and thought more about the current situation, it weighed more heavily on his mind. Feliciano had seemed just fine the night before. He had done the usual, annoy him out of paperwork to play some game, and then make dinner for him.

They had gone to bed, and everything was normal. Maybe he was just over thinking things.

And as he got out of the shower, he began to worry.

* * *

Italy woke up with a small smile on his face, rolling over and throwing his arm out, "Morning, Ludwig!" He muttered, burying his face in the pillows. When he got no response, he grinned into the pillows. Had he actually woken up before Germany?

He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before opening them. Italy froze then, and comprehension dawned on him. There was no Ludwig beside him, no warm comforting body to wish him a good morning back. His shoulders slumped, and he glanced up, only to feel his back stiffen in surprise and an underlying sense of horror.

Holy Roman Empire stood by the edge of his bed, his blue eyes focused on him.

Italy laughed, voice pitching high then low, "Morning, Holy Roman! What did you want for breakfast?"

"You were crying last night."

Italy stared up at the younger boy in surprise, before ducking his head, and crawling off his bed, "Eh? I was?" Once off the bed he looked back at him, a smile set firmly in place, "Did you hear crying last night? " He tilted his head, "But you know, I heard that owls sometimes make a noise similar to that."

Holy Roman Empire shook his head, and walked to stand in front of Italy. Reaching forward, Holy Roman Empire grabbed Italy's bigger hand, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, "Why were you crying?"

Italy glanced at their joined hands, then away. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be found vulnerable and weak in front of Holy Roman Empire.

"I wasn't crying, Holy Roman! I really, really wasn't!"

Holy Roman's mouth twisted, and he gripped Italy's hands tighter, "Why are you lying to me, Italy?" Italy saw that same old anger flash in his eyes, brief but there all the same, and felt his heart twist. Italy wanted to wrap his arms around the other boy's shoulders and cry, cry until he felt better and cry until he had no more tears to offer.

But that anger he knew was there and vanished in the same instant.

"I wasn't crying, Holy Roman." Italy tugged his hand out of Holy Roman Empire's and turned, walking to the door of his bedroom. He paused, and looked over his shoulder, "Come quick! I'm going to make some delicious pasta for breakfast!"

He disappeared from the doorway, and Holy Roman Empire thought he head a quiet sob. Alone, he looked down at the hand that had held Italy's, and frowned, confusion littering across his face.

* * *

Breakfast had passed without incident, and spent with Italy being unnaturally quiet. Holy Roman Empire had also sat quiet in response, switching between looking out the window and staring at Italy. Once all the dishes were put away and cleaned, Italy turned to Holy Roman and pouted.

"Ve! Holy Roman's been staring at me!"

Holy Roman Empire blushed the slightest bit, before pouting himself and turning away.

"I wasn't."  
"Yes, you were!" Italy's voice chimed back loudly. Holy Roman Empire just shook his head in stubborn refusal.

Italy laughed, and stood when a loud knocking reverberated throughout his house. He walked into the foyer, turning to excuse himself only to find Holy Roman jumping off his chair and following closely behind him.

"Eh? Holy Roman..?"

The other boy made no response, only looking towards the door. Another knock ran loudly through the house, and Italy shrugged, making his way towards the door. Perhaps it was Romano, maybe he'd forgotten something?

Or maybe it was France! Or even Japan! He grinned, his pace picking up as he got closer to the door. Another knock echoed loudly and Italy called, "Just a minute!" He rushed towards the door, and opened it with a flourish, a happy smile on his face.

The smile fell a second later, seeing a slightly flushed Germany on his doorstep.

"L-ludwig?"

Germany sighed, his eyes locking on Italy, "Feliciano." Relief was evident in his voice, his demeanour instantly changing. Italy stared on in horror, his hand on the door shaking.

"I'm...uh," Germany stumbled, scratching the side of his face in embarrassment and blushing, "...glad you're okay. I was worried for a moment you'd been captured by England or France again."

Italy's head dropped forwards, one foot shuffling backwards in retreat.

Germany frowned, taking a step forward in concern, "Feliciano. What's wrong? You look..." Italy nor Holy Roman Empire heard the rest of Germany's response as the door flung shut in the German's face.

"Feliciano!" Germany yelled through the door, fists banging relentlessly on the door. Italy only shook his head, sliding with his back against the door till he hit the floor. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he buried his face in his arms, and cried.

"Feliciano!" Came the Italian's name again, followed by more banging.

Holy Roman Empire stepped forward, reaching out and placing his hand on Italy's arm, "Italy..." He muttered, his blue eyes laying atop Italy's head.

The banging stopped for a moment, and silence surrounded them, broken only by Italy's wailing sobs. Then the banging started again, and Germany's voice could be heard through the door, "Feliciano! Who was that? Who's there with you?" Holy Roman Empire's reaction to this was a stern glare to the door. He opened his mouth to reply, to state who was here and that it was undoubtedly rude to bang on someone's door in such a way, when Italy's voice rang out instead.

"No one's here, Ludwig!" His voice was choppy, broken by his sobs, "It's just me. Just me. I'm all that's here! I'm alone..." He sounded angry at first, though his voice cracked and turned weak. Italy took a deep breath in and continued, "Just leave me alone, Ludwig! Go away!"

The banging stopped altogether at that.

Italy's sobs turned into loud wails, and Holy Roman Empire sat beside him, patting his head in what little comfort he could give.

Outside the door, Germany swore and turned, the crunch under his boots giving him away to the others inside that he was leaving. Italy slumped, turning to lay down and placing his head in Holy Roman Empire's lap.

Holy Roman Empire blushed, but allowed it and played with Italy's hair as he cried. Eventually, the crying wore him out and Italy fell asleep. Holy Roman Empire smiled, staring at his sleeping face, looking at the other's slim nose, lips and jaw line. Soon, Holy Roman Empire felt his own eyelids growing heavy and fell asleep, head lolled forward and hand on Italy's chest.

* * *

Germany arrived home in a flurry of emotions. Anger, being the strongest of them all, clouded his mind as he flung open his door. He threw off his coat, landing somewhere behind him, and probably on the floor. He didn't care.

"Hey, West!" Prussia's face appeared from around the corner, grinning, "Guess what happened to _me_ today?"

Germany walked past without saying anything, sending him a scathing glare as he passed. Now even Prussia had come to bother him? He was definitely not something he wanted to deal with right now. He strode purposefully into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, again walking past a blinking Prussia.

Prussia followed his angry brother into the living room, taking the seat across from him, and grinning, "So, West, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

Germany only replied with another glare, popping open his beer and taking a huge gulp of it. He didn't want to talk about it. Especially with Prussia, of all people.

"Ooh, feisty. Let me guess, did you have a fight with the missus?" Prussia was of course referring to Germany's constant cling-on, Italy. As he also expected, he didn't receive an answer. So Prussia leaned forward in his seat, grinning impossibly wider, "So it _is_ the missus then. All right then, West. Spill it. I, the awesome me, will listen to every word you have to say."

After taking another drink from his beer, Germany looked up to meet Prussia's eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But if you want advice, especially from the awesome me," He didn't think Germany realized how much of an honour it was receiving advice from him was, "...you'd better tell me."

Germany scoffed into his beer, eyes darting away from his brother and to his jacket. Which, as expected, was laying on the floor. Prussia seemed content with the answer as he laid back farther into his chair, watching the other silently.

Finally, once his beer was done, Germany dragged a hand down his face and his eyes met his brother's. Prussia grinned again, leaning forward, "Shoot, West."

And Germany told him.

* * *

Italy woke up slowly, hand coming up to rub at his eyes sleepily. He yawned, and then his eyes stopped on Holy Roman Empire's sleeping face. Italy smiled, reaching up with one hand and touching the other's cheek.

Italy sat up quickly then, careful not to wake Holy Roman Empire up, and turned to stare at him. He really was just as he remembered him. The way he acted was a bit off from his memories, but since Holy Roman Empire couldn't remember anything, he supposed it was to be expected.

Italy frowned, leaning forward quickly and kissing him on the forehead softly, "I really wish you'd remember me, Holy Roman...remember everything." Then Italy brought his right hand up and shook Holy Roman Empire's shoulder, until blue eyes opened sleepily.

"Eh..Italy..?" Holy Roman Empire rubbed at his left eye sleepily, mirroring his very action from before.

Italy smiled, and tilted his head, "How good are you at painting, Holy Roman?"


	4. Memories

A/N: And chapter four begins! If any of you are wondering, the song lyrics that I post below for every chapter is meant to be sort of a hint of what's to come in the , how a particular person is feeling. It's there for a reason. Feel free to interpret, if you like! Though, this chapter's song is rather obvious...  
_  
Hello my friend, we meet again__  
__It's been awhile, where should we begin?__  
__Feels like forever__  
__Within my heart are memories__  
__Of perfect love that you gave to me__  
__Oh, I remember  
- "My Sacrifice" Creed_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ludwig had come over and tried to talk to him. Within those two weeks, Germany had tried talking to him again. Calling him, showing up at his place, and even sending other reluctant countries in his place to contact him.

He ignored all the countries that came to his door, ignored Germany's phone calls and especially him himself when he came to his door. But as his gaze drifted over to Holy Roman Empire, he knew it was all worth it. In a twisted way, it really was worth it.

After all, he got to spend time with Holy Roman Empire. It was worth a lot to him.

It was mid-afternoon when Holy Roman Empire and Italy went to lay down in Italy's backyard, staring up at the clouds. The sun shone down brightly on them, mirroring the smile that brightened Italy's face.

"Ve! Holy Roman, look!" He pointed up into the sky, at a peculiarly shaped cloud, "Doesn't that one look like a ladybug?"

After finding the cloud Italy was pointing at, Holy Roman Empire frowned, tilting his head to the side, "It..." He started, narrowing his eyes in speculation, "...they all look like ladybugs, Italy."

Italy gasped, glancing from the boy beside him to the clouds, "No, they don't! Look, look," Italy pointed out various clouds as he spoke, "...that ones an ice cream cone, that ones a dragon..." His eyes swivelled to the far right of the sky, "Ooh! Ooh! There's even a cloud shaped like a plate of pasta!"

Holy Roman Empire shook his head, and stood, brushing off any remaining grass clinging to his clothes. He turned, and started to walking back to the house.

"Eh? Holy Roman? Where are you going?"

When Italy received no response, he stood and watched as he disappeared into the house. Italy followed, confusion spreading across face. When he entered his back door, Holy Roman Empire was nowhere to be found.

"Holy Roman?"

There was a loud crackling noise from his right, and Italy turned, following the sound into Holy Roman Empire's bedroom. The door to his painting room was open, and Italy walked in to find Holy Roman Empire with an easel propped up in front of him, paints open on his right.

Italy walked forward and grabbed a nearby chair, sitting himself in front of a similar easel, and picking up a paintbrush. Italy's eyes landed briefly on the paintings they had painted together before – a sunflower garden, a sunny day in Venice, and even a picture of Italy himself.

He smiled. The lines were drawn crookedly, and the shadowing all wrong. Even though they were painted crudely, they were definitely some of the most loved paintings he owned. After all, Holy Roman Empire had painted them.

They were treasures to him now.

His attention was drawn from the paintings Holy Roman had made to the boy himself when Holy Roman pulled back, making a satisfied noise. On the canvas was a drawing of something Italy couldn't quite describe, so he tilted his head in hopes of making more sense of it. It didn't work.

"Uh...Holy Roman?" He didn't want to ask because Holy Roman Empire looked so proud of it, but he continued on, "What...is that?"

Holy Roman Empire blushed, eyes darting from the painting to Italy's face in embarrassment, "I-it's..." He gestured to the painting, "...it's a pasta cloud!" Italy blinked once at the other boy, before returning his gaze to the painting.

Now that Italy looked closer, it almost could be a pasta cloud. But only, it seemed, if you had a good imagination. Which luckily, Italy had, so he grinned and laughed, "Try this."

Standing up, Italy walked behind Holy Roman Empire and reached down to grab his hand. He guided Holy Roman Empire's hand across the canvas, teaching him properly how to shade and create depth. They went over the outline of the cloud, creating a wispy look, yet pulling it all together in the end to make a pasta cloud.

Italy stepped back, admiring his and Holy Roman Empire's painting. "It looks great! Right, Holy Roman?" Holy Roman Empire nodded his agreement, eyes locked on and lighting up as he examined the painting.

Italy's stomach growled.

* * *

What was he to do now? Two weeks had gone by and Germany still hadn't been able to get Italy to listen to him. Something was definitely wrong, and he wasn't any closer to finding out what it was. He was so used to Italy telling him everything, even the little things that he could really live without. Friends told each other things, right? He and Italy were friends.

Weren't they friends?

They were allies! Allies depended on each other when they needed it.

Germany's eyebrows pulled together in a frown. Allies or friends. It didn't matter. There was something wrong with Italy, and it was his duty as a friend and an ally to help him out.

Though he'd never admit it out loud, he did miss Italy. Things were too quiet on their own. When he got home, his house seemed empty. His voice echoed off the walls hauntingly, his bed far too cold to be normal.

A blush heated his cheeks, and he looked down and fiddled with a stray piece of grass. He was seated in a field, filled with flowers, trees and lush green grass. It served mostly to him as a shortcut to his house, but once and a while he came here just to think. He liked it here, it was calm, quiet and peaceful.

Italy would have liked it. He made a quick mental note to show Italy this field when he started talking to him again. He sighed then, his situation overcoming him again.

What was he going to do?

A sudden gust of air was blown into his ear, and Germany cringed, his hand flying up to protect it. It was something Italy would have done, and as his eyes swivelled to find the culprit, some type of hope he couldn't crush flared in his chest.

Only to deflate sadly as his eyes met his brothers. He scowled.

"Don't make such an angry face, West!" Prussia laughed, throwing himself down onto the ground beside Germany, "After all, the awesome me is here now."

"That's exactly _why_ I'm upset."

Prussia grinned in return, staring up at the sky, "I was at your place, but I hated waiting so long, so I came here." Germany gave the other a look, before returning to the piece of grass he was twiddling in-between his fingers.

"After all, this is where you come when the _missus_ is on your mind."

"I do not!" Germany spluttered in embarrassment, cheeks burning red. Prussia only laughed, sitting up and turning towards Germany.

"I'll tell you what," Prussia started, leaning towards Germany, "_I'll_ go to the missus's house. Since he won't see you, or Japan or France." His grin widened, "After all, who could resist a visit from the awesome me?"

* * *

Italy came bouncing down the stairs, eyes alight and matched with a huge smile, "Holy Roman!" He called, coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes landed the boy and he bounded over, noticing only when he sat down by Holy Roman Empire, that he looked sad.

Italy's smile dropped from his face and he leaned forward, concern etched into his voice, "Holy Roman? What's wrong?"

Holy Roman Empire jumped, as if noticing the other just then. His eyes darted wildly from the ground, to Italy's face and then to his lap. Italy reached forward, placing his hand on Holy Roman Empire's shoulder, "H-Holy Roman?"

"I..." Holy Roman Empire muttered, before lifting his eyes and meeting Italy's, "I just...remembered something strange. I don't know if I imagined it or not." His eyes returned to the ground, confused.

Italy's eyes grew worried even as his stomach flipped in anticipation. Holy Roman looked so sad to him, so very, very sad. "W-what did you remember?"

"Well..." He frowned in concentration, "I remembered I lived at this house, once. People named Austria and Hungary lived there as well. But there was also another person living there..." He paused, taking a deep breath, "She was a maid there. She had the prettiest brown hair, and she loved to eat pasta and paint. She tried to teach me."

Holy Roman Empire felt the couch shift, and he smiled, "I loved her." The girl's face became clearer to him as he spoke, "But...I don't remember her name. And one day, I had to leave her. I don't remember why. I told her I loved her, and kissed her, and I never saw her again."

Holy Roman Empire looked up from the floor, only to jump in surprise as he saw the tears running down Italy's face, "I-Italy!" He reached forward, eyes confused as his hand landed on Italy's shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

"I...I...," Italy stumbled over his words as Holy Roman Empire's story washed over him. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes pointlessly, tears falling in a hopeless gush.

He couldn't describe how he felt. Was it happiness? Fear, anger, or loneliness? How did Holy Roman Empire remembering, like he had wanted him to, make him feel? Joy? Despair? He didn't know. Too many emotions ran through his head, and all he could do was cry about it.

Italy's sobs turned into wails again, with Holy Roman Empire panicking at his side.

"I-Italy!"

"I'm fine!" Italy managed to choke out, "It's just...I don't know _why_ I'm crying..." Now he was lying. He had done it before, but he didn't know how else to respond. He couldn't tell Holy Roman Empire anything, if he did, what would happen?

Would he believe him? Would he turn away in disgust and leave him?

There was too many possible outcomes he couldn't afford. And too many painful outcomes for him to imagine, let alone to happen. So he lied.

"I...just started to cry, is all!" Italy nodded, closing his eyes and willing his tears away. Eventually, his tears stopped, and Holy Roman Empire relaxed at his side.

"You're...going to be okay?"  
"Yes! I'm fine, Holy Roman. Really."

Holy Roman Empire looked unconvinced, but backed off. He then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud knock that echoed through the house. Italy's back stiffened, and felt tears threatening to spill over again. Italy shook his head once, and felt the burning in his eyes recede.

Standing up, he walked to the door, Holy Roman Empire right on his heels. Italy stopped a few feet away from the door, and paused. The knocking persisted. Frowning, he turned away from the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Open the damn door already!"

Italy stopped, turning back towards the door. Was that Prussia's voice?

"I swear, I'll break it down!"

Holy Roman Empire looked at him curiously, then back towards the door.

"I'll fucking do it!" There was silence behind the door, then Prussia's voice rang again, "One, two..."

Italy rushed to the door then, pulling it open and meeting a smug Prussia. Italy eyed him warily; Prussia rarely ever visited him at home. He always talked to him at Ludwig's.

"Did Ludwig send you?"

"Pffft!" Prussia scoffed, "Do I look like the type of person to be ordered around?" He moved to step into the house, and Italy, acting on instinct stepped in his path. Prussia frowned, "Is that any way to greet the awesome me?"

Italy felt Holy Roman Empire move behind him, and Prussia's eyes focused downwards and behind him. Italy's heart raced. He couldn't let anyone find out about Holy Roman Empire.

"Was that..?" Prussia muttered, taking a step further into Italy's house.

Italy panicked, "N-no one's here! It's just me. I'm all alone." He tried to reassure Prussia, who just looked him in the eyes with pure disbelief, "Bullshit. I ain't falling for that." Then Prussia pushed his way past Italy who squeaked in surprise.

Italy reached out in panic and grabbed onto Prussia's jacket, attempting to tug him back outside, "Prussia!" Italy cried, tugging uselessly. When he felt Prussia freeze in place, Italy knew he had lost.

"What the _fuck_?"

Prussia was staring straight at Holy Roman Empire.

Italy could only watch in horror as Holy Roman Empire stared at Prussia and muttered, "I know you..."


	5. Do You Know Me, Kid?

A/N: *grins*

_And suddenly I become a part of your past__  
__I'm becoming the part that don't last__  
__I'm losing you and it's effortless  
- "Over My Head (Cable Car)" ,The Fray_

_

* * *

_

Italy stood, rooted to the spot, eyes glancing between Prussia and Holy Roman Empire. The reality of the situation still hadn't sunk in fully into his mind, but the horror of it was slowly creeping into every crevice of his mind.

Prussia seemed over the initial shock and a frown now marred his face. He took a step forward to get a closer look at Holy Roman Empire, and Holy Roman Empire stood still, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Is this what you've been hiding then?" The question was directed at Italy, who seemed incapable of answering anything at the moment. Prussia took the silence as agreement, and nodded to himself. The kid looked harmless enough to him, though other worrying thoughts clouded his mind.

"Do you recognize me, kid?"

Holy Roman Empire looked closely at Prussia's face, tongue poking out to lick his suddenly dry lips, "I know you," He replied, shaking his head, "But I don't _know_ you."

Prussia's own eyebrows came together, and then he pointed to Italy, "Do you know who he is?"

Holy Roman Empire blinked, and answered simply, "Italy."  
"But you don't _know_ him."

Prussia's statement had Holy Roman Empire frowning.

The door slammed closed and Italy was suddenly in-between Holy Roman Empire and Prussia, "Don't say that." His voice was calm, though his eyes were wild with panic, "_Please_ don't say that." Holy Roman Empire's eyes darted to Italy then, silent and calculative.

Prussia met Italy's eyes and though seeing the barely concealed panic, continued, "Why not?"

Why couldn't Prussia just understand? Understand that he was holding onto someone he loved, something he didn't want to give up. Something like what Prussia was attempting to do could destroy everything, destroy the happy concealed bubble that was his and Holy Roman Empire's world.

"You know you can't live like this forever," Prussia's voice had gone low, "You have to let him remember."

Though confusion set in at Prussia's words, Italy already knew he couldn't live like this forever. However much he didn't want to admit it, Holy Roman Empire's appearance had thrown his whole world upside down. He knew he was happy with the life he had built without Holy Roman Empire, but he couldn't find it in him to blame the other for disrupting it.

Italy loved Holy Roman Empire. Prussia couldn't fault him for that.

But what was Prussia's part in all of this? How did he know Holy Roman Empire? Italy frowned, the confusion of the situation consuming his thoughts.

"How did you get here, kid?" Prussia spoke again, another question aimed at Holy Roman Empire.

"...I woke up." Holy Roman Empire answered, though his eyes were locked on Italy's face, "I woke up and found Italy there, asking me what was wrong." His eyes darted away to land curiously on Prussia's face, "_Who_ are you?"

Prussia grinned, "That, kid, is for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

Once Prussia had left, leaving both Holy Roman Empire and Italy in a state of confusion, Italy's house seemed eerily silent. Holy Roman Empire had sat himself down on the couch, quiet and contemplative. Italy, not wanting to bother Holy Roman Empire, walked up the stairway to his bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Italy never claimed to, or wanted to understand Prussia. He liked him well enough, he was Ludwig's brother after all, but he couldn't really understand the other nation. He could only hope Prussia wouldn't go and tell Ludwig about Holy Roman Empire, but he honestly didn't think he would.

Hot water poured down his back and over his chest, washing away the soap from Italy's body. He sighed, enjoying the hot water soothing his muscles and calming him down. His mind still whirred busily though, flicking between Prussia, Holy Roman Empire and Ludwig.

He towelled himself dry once out of the shower, throwing on some clean clothes. He came downstairs eyes locking on the couch where Holy Roman Empire sat only ten minutes before. Italy bounced happily into the kitchen, Holy Roman Empire's bedroom, and even his painting room and still found no signs of the other boy.

Italy frowned, worry creeping up into his chest and spreading to the tips of his fingers. He stepped out into the backyard, eyes scanning the empty yard. Where had Holy Roman Empire gone, and in such a little amount of time?

Sure, Italy wasn't keeping him under lock and key inside, but where would he possibly go? Holy Roman Empire didn't even know the city all that well.

He ran back inside, and raced to the phone. Prussia sprang to the forefront of his mind, since he was the only one who knew about Holy Roman Empire. But Prussia was more than likely at Ludwig's house and if Ludwig answered the phone, Italy didn't know how he'd react.

He didn't want to talk to Ludwig, especially if he was calling for Prussia about Holy Roman Empire.

He swallowed, and resolve hardened his eyes. Picking up the receiver, he dialled Ludwig's number, hoping that Ludwig wouldn't be the one to pick up the phone. This was for Holy Roman Empire, after all.

It rang dully three times in his ear, before it picked up, "Hello?"

Italy froze, his resolve cracking as the voice registered in his mind. Just the person he didn't want to talk to. He choked up, voice freezing in his throat.

"...Hello?" Ludwig's voice came again, annoyance lacing his tone.

"L-ludwig..." To Italy's horror, he spoke, though it was only a whisper through his still lips.

There was silence on the other end of the line, Italy's back stiffing further as the silence grew. Italy caught the sound of Ludwig's breath hitching, and then Ludwig's voice came over the line again, calm, "Italy..."

Then Italy panicked, slamming the phone down in its' hook with unnecessary force. His heart was pounding wildly, and he swallowed heavily. So Prussia couldn't help him find Holy Roman Empire, then. He was on his own.

* * *

Germany pulled the receiver from his ear, gave it a long glance and then hung it up.

Had Italy really just called him, or was it just his imagination working into overtime? Maybe it was some person with the wrong number, and he'd called them by the wrong name and freaked them out. No, he rested his forehead in his palm, he was sure that it was Italy.

Was it a good thing then? He didn't know.

He turned around to face the front door when it flung open, not surprised to see Prussia walk through the door. He carried a brown paper bag in his left hand, a smirk lighting his face.

"Hey, West!"

Germany nodded to him, before returning to his paperwork in front of him. He picked up his pen and scrawled a few things down, before signing at the bottom of the piece of paper.

Prussia sat down at the table across from him, plunking the huge brown paper bag in front of him. Germany pushed the irritation he felt aside when the bag landed on his papers, and scattered a few to the ground. He looked up to see Prussia's grin.

"I brought some beer over." Prussia said, motioning to the bag, "Want some?" He asked, getting up and pulling a glass down for himself and Germany without waiting for an answer. Germany watched as both glasses were filled before his was plunked down in front of him, "Drink up."

Germany eyed the beer warily, before shaking his head, "I can't. I have to finish this first."

Prussia scoffed, "C'mon, West! Take a break once in a while. "

Germany gave his brother a look before picking up the papers that had fallen to the ground, pushing aside the bag of beer and his glass, and picking up his pen. He scrawled a few things down, before he heard Prussia's chair scrape against the ground, and the papers he was writing on disappeared from in front of him.

"Prussia..." Germany muttered lowly, not impressed. He heard Prussia scoff behind him as he read the papers before walking over to his side of the table with the papers in hand.

"Drink," Prussia nodded towards the beer beside Germany, "...and I'll tell you all about the missus."

Germany reached for the glass without a second thought.

* * *

Italy had no idea where Holy Roman Empire would have gone. The streets were busy with people, and he was already clueless to help Holy Roman Empire.

Where could Holy Roman Empire have run off to? He had no idea, so he ran. Italy ran through the different streets and alleys, breath coming out in sharp gasps. He followed the twists and turns of the main streets, dodging people while keeping a look out for him.

He even asked an older lady if she'd seen him, his heart sinking when she shook her head no.

He had been to all the main streets now, at least he knew Holy Roman Empire wasn't here, or hadn't come here. Which was good for him to know, but it also left a lot of questions unanswered. And a lot of places left for him to be.

Italy continued his search, around the main streets and into the lower districts of the city. There was no Holy Roman Empire to be found. Was it possible that Holy Roman Empire was just ahead of him, and disappearing just as he got there? Was it possible that they just kept missing each other like that?

Italy didn't think he could just stay in one place and wait though. The sun was already setting, an orange glow settling down low over the city. It didn't matter. He would search all night for Holy Roman Empire.

He started looking again, this time making his way through the higher districts, and still finding no Holy Roman Empire. He went back to the main streets, and searched them again. No Holy Roman Empire. He went to the lower districts again. No Holy Roman Empire.

By this time, the moon hung high in the sky, casting everything around him into darkness and shadows. Even if he could find Holy Roman Empire now, it would be just that much harder. He wouldn't quit, though.

He continued his search, and though he could feel his eyes begin to droop and his legs start to hurt, he continued on. He would find Holy Roman Empire, no matter how long it took. Eventually, he stopped again, resting against the side of a building.

What if Holy Roman Empire had gone home already? Could he find his way back in an unfamiliar city? He hadn't been back to his place to check yet. He propped himself off the wall, and turned to his left to take a brief detour.

His house was past Ludwig's house, and he always preferred to take the shortcut there through the field of flowers. His eyebrows came together, so consumed in his thoughts that he was almost surprised when he arrived to the field of flowers.

He scanned the field, again taken in by how beautiful it was, even at night. He strolled forward, pausing briefly to pick a flower and tuck it behind his ear. Once halfway through the field, he noticed something small and huddled to the ground.

The worry he felt for Holy Roman Empire froze in his veins.

He rushed forward, falling down to the ground beside the Holy Roman Empire, flower falling carelessly from it's resting place, "Holy Roman!" Italy cried, reaching out and pushing on the others' shoulder so he pushed him onto his back.

Holy Roman Empire didn't reply, his eyes closed. Italy reached down and touched Holy Roman Empire's cheek, only to jump in surprise. He felt really hot to the touch and as Italy got a closer look at his face, he saw the red flush across his face, the sweat rolling down the sides of his face and the visible tremors running through his body.

"Holy Roman..." Italy muttered, scooping him up in his arms and running to his house. He had to stay in the trees to avoid Ludwig's house, but he managed to get home in record time.

He immediately placed Holy Roman Empire in his own bed, covering him up with the covers and running to get a cold cloth. When he returned to his room, Holy Roman Empire was awake, eyes unfocused and tired looking.

"Italy..."

"Holy Roman..." Italy smiled, and sat down beside Holy Roman Empire, placing the cloth on his head.

"Am I..." Italy shook his head when Holy Roman Empire spoke, "You have a fever." Italy supplied, pulling the blankets up higher on him, "You just sleep, okay? I'll get you a drink and put it by your bed." He was gone without a word, and back in a few minutes. He placed the cup beside Holy Roman Empire, and glanced to the boy's flushed face.

Guilt ate away at his insides. What if he had found Holy Roman Empire earlier? Would he have gotten to him before he got sick? Could he have helped him better? He could have prevented this.

Italy smiled at Holy Roman Empire, "Call me if you need anything, all right?" He turned then, only to be stopped by Holy Roman Empire's grip on his wrist.

"Italy..." He heard Holy Roman Empire's voice call raggedly. He turned, head tilting to the side in question. Holy Roman Empire's face burned red more, and Italy lunged forward, worried, "W-will you stay with me, Italy?" Italy froze and Holy Roman Empire turned his head away, embarrassed.

Italy didn't react right away, but he smiled, crawling in beside Holy Roman Empire on the bed, "Of course I'll stay, Holy Roman..."

Holy Roman Empire's face stayed that burned deep red color that caused Italy to worry, but Holy Roman Empire smiled at him, "Thank you, Italy."


	6. Italy

A/N: And we come to the near end of this story. I'm thinking the story will go on for another 2-3 chapters. I planned for this story to be short, eight or so chapters. It kind of makes me sad that it's near its end. But for now, it's still on-going! Enjoy! (Ugh. My Prussia is terribly OOC. OTL. – The scene with Prussia and Ludwig was really hard to write...Forgive me for the awful-ness of that scene...)

Sorry this is so late again, my laptop is where I keep this story, and I didn't have any wi-fi connection for a while there!

_Do you know that I could never leave you?__  
__And you know I could never beat you?__  
__In a fight, I could never fight you, nevermind, I will not forget you.__  
__Can I stay alive forever?__  
__Can I stay alive forever?__  
__Can I stay alive forever?  
- "Forever" , Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Italy's worry was growing more and more steadily. It had been a couple of days since Italy had found Holy Roman Empire laying in the field, and running a high fever. Even though he had Holy Roman Empire at home now, he wasn't looking any better.

He had gotten over the fever but he still broke out in chills and was even coughing and sneezing. Holy Roman Empire had gotten worse, and Italy had no one to blame but himself. He could have saved him all this sickness, and so his guilt tore at his insides.

Italy was currently at the sink in the bathroom, wetting a cool towel for Holy Roman Empire's forehead. He was ringing the extra water from it when he heard another round of violent coughs come from the bedroom. Italy's stomach flipped, and he hurried from the bathroom, and ran into the bedroom.

Holy Roman Empire's face was covered in a red flush, his eyes screwed shut as he coughed. Italy rushed forward, ready with the glass of water. Italy pushed it to Holy Roman Empire's lips, and he drank and pulled back, another cough coming from him.

"Here, Holy Roman..." Italy muttered, placing the cool cloth up on the others forehead.

Holy Roman Empire smiled in reply, laying back down. Italy curled up beside him, his worried eyes locked on Holy Roman Empire's face. He would doze off now and then, but only slept for short periods of time. Italy figured that that was a good sign, though he couldn't be entirely sure.

Sure, he knew how to take care of the common cold but he was no expert.

It only worried him more, of course.

He watched Holy Roman Empire fall off into a small doze, and got up, trying not to disturb him. Italy went down into the kitchen, gathering up a few things from the fridge. It was lunch time, and he doubted Holy Roman Empire had much of an appetite, but it was worth a try. He was back up in his bedroom in a few minutes, setting the plate down on the bedside table.

He crawled back in, and once settled in was rewarded by a bleary set of eyes blinking at him, "Sorry, Holy Roman. Go back to sleep."

"I had a dream,"Blue eyes met Italy's brown, "Or maybe it wasn't. It felt so _real." _ Italy nodded in encouragement and Holy Roman Empire continued, "Austria and Hungary...Hungary was a maid. She cleaned the house, along with her. The girl I loved." He looked to Italy, whose face was scrunched up in some sort of emotion he couldn't describe and continued, "I don't think she was there because she wanted to be though."

Holy Roman Empire paused in his story as several violent coughs wracked his smaller frame, and Italy panicked, rubbing his back in soothing the coughing subsided, Holy Roman Empire continued, "I always made her pasta, but she never liked it." He shrugged, "I guess I'm not that good of a cook."

Italy swallowed heavily, and tried to smile, but it turned out strained.

* * *

Prussia finished his beer, slamming the cup down on top of the table and settling more comfortably in the chair. Ludwig looked at him from across the table, beer half drained and eyes expectant.

Look at what he'd gotten himself into. Even if this was all for West...

"He didn't let me in."

Ludwig's face, which had previously been tight and focused, now fell blankly. Prussia almost felt bad for lying to him._ Almost. _He really couldn't have West finding out, at least not when the kid remembered so little.

Even he didn't quite understand things as they were. That kid – Holy Roman Empire – had been gone for so long, forgotten old things and leaned new things. He had changed and grown. The kid, however much alive and moving as he was, was dead.

Prussia's scarlet eyes met Ludwig's' blue across the table. Ludwig looked weary, face drawn in an ancient looking frown, eyes shadowed. Prussia felt a slight twinge of guilt nag him at the back of his mind, and he resolutely ignored it.

"He didn't let you in..." Ludwig echoed Prussia's statement, voice hollow.

Prussia opened his mouth to reply, but Ludwig stood up, the chair behind him toppling over noisily. Ludwig crossed the room in a few easy strides, disappearing around the corner and reappearing just as quickly. He held more paper in his hands, and he placed them neatly on the table, littering over his previous paperwork.

"What're you doing?"  
"Planning."  
"For what?"

Ludwig picked up his knocked over chair and sat down, picking up his pen and quickly scribbling away, pen scratching against paper. Prussia stood, walking over and peering over Ludwig's shoulder. He turned in his seat, fixing Prussia with a stare, "Tomorrow, I'm going to see Italy."

* * *

Italy watched Holy Roman Empire turn in his sleep, listening to him mumble under his breath. He turned restlessly, his face burning red. Italy reached up, hand covering his forehead and he frowned, feeling how hot he was, "Holy Roman..."

_"H-hey, Italy." He stared at her, face wound up in silent determination._

__

"Oh, Holy Roman Empire..." She turned, holding the broom she was carrying tight to her chest, "I-Im cleaning properly, so..." Her voice took on a higher, panicked note.

He quickly swallowed, and held out his hand in invitation, "Italy, wont you join me and become the Holy Roman Empire?" The wind blew her hair around her face, "Let's create the strongest country on earth."

He waited silently for her answer, wind howling in his ears and whipping his face. Eventually, she shook her head. Immediately, Holy Roman Empire frowned, taken aback by her answer, "Why not? You don't want to live here forever do you?" He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her,"I'm sure you want to go back to being the powerful Roman Empire too!"

She cried out in surprise at being shook, and sobbed quietly, "B-but...Grandpa Rome perished because he grew so big. His body was covered in wounds, and he was in great pain." She paused to wipe at her eyes, "I don't want to see that happen to you." She reached out her hand, taking his hand in hers and sniffling, "You musn't become Rome. I like you how you are now. So please..."

Holy Roman Empire tore his hand from hers, hurt and dejected.

Italy got up, careful not to disturb Holy Roman Empire, and left the room. He came back within the next couple of minutes, the washcloth cool again and a glass of water in his hand. He set the glass down on the table, and settled back into bed, pressing the cloth against Holy Roman Empire's forehead._  
_  
_"Meow!" She cried, jumping and hugging Holy Roman Empire's arm._

__

Holy Roman Empire jumped in surprise, turning to lay his eyes on Italy, "I-Italy? What are you doing?"

She stood up straight and smiled, "I'm a cat. Meow." She moved her hands up and down, mimicking softly, "Meow."

Holy Roman Empire turned to her, and raised a hand to his head, flustered, "Oh, I see. You're behaving like a cat for the cat festival." Italy jumped then and wrapped her arms around him, making Holy Roman Empire jump in surprise, "Meow..."

He wrapped his owns arms around her in response, mimicking softly back, "Meow. Meow."

He turned fitfully in his sleep again, the cloth slipping off his forehead. Italy smiled, and picked up and cloth and placed it back on Holy Roman Empire's head. Italy continued to watch the sleeping boy, and eventually felt his own eyes growing heavy. Italy yawned, stretching and closing his eyes, falling into sleep easily.

_"I-Italy..." Holy Roman Empire muttered, walking up to Italy, "Umm...well...I want to learn to draw from you..."_

__

"Okay, but you want to draw, Holy Roman Empire?"

Soon after, they were both sitting in front of their own respective easels, each painting a bunny.

"Darn, this isn't working out..." He muttered, sneaking glances at Italy's painting. Which was, by far, much better than anything he could have drawn. He admired Italy for her drawing capabilities.

"It looks great!" Italy answered, "What's wrong with it? Oh, the foot..."

Holy Roman Empire sat silently as Italy stood, coming to his side and grasping his hand. He blushed, feeling the heat spread across his face instantaneously. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and was up in the next instant, walking away, "I...I'm going home for today."

_Italy blinked, "Huh?"  
_

* * *

Holy Roman Empire woke up with a jolt, sitting upright, and glancing around the room. His hand lifted up to his cold forehead, and his eyes glanced down to the cold cloth in his lap. He frowned down at it, before glancing to his right and finding a sleeping Italy.

He smiled, and got out of the bed, trying not to move the bed too much. His feet took him out of Italy's bedroom and down the hall, his mind going to the dreams that haunted his waking mind.

_Dreams_. Were they really dreams at all? He didn't know how to describe them. They felt so _real_ to him, but at the same time they felt so _distant._ What did it mean? What did his dreams mean?

_She _was in his dreams but he could not, for the life of him, remember her name. It was starting to really confuse him and he found that more often than not, his thoughts would be consumed with the girl and what her name was.

Most of all, he noticed, that when he thought of her he _missed_ her. It was an all-consuming feeling, like he would die if he never saw her again. Die if he never heard her voice, or saw her smile. He _loved_ her and _missed_ her, and it wasn't something he could even begin to describe.

He _loved_ her, even to this day. He wanted to see her, to touch her and to hear her laugh. He wanted to watch her eat pasta, to make pasta for her, walk in the gardens with her. He wanted to do _everything_ with her.

He had no idea where she was.

He didn't even know her name.

He stumbled suddenly, which jarred him out of his thoughts. He glanced around and realized that his feet had taken him to Italy's painting room. He stepped in, once more taken by the beauty of the paintings surrounding him.

Holy Roman Empire's gaze glanced over the paintings he had Italy had done together – the sunny day in Venice, Italy, the pasta cloud. He smiled, his eyes going to run across the variety of other paintings in the room. They were all sorts of colors and designs, pictures of people he didn't know. A guy with short, trimmed black hair, a blonde with slicked back hair and blue eyes, a man that looked similar to Italy, and a bunch of people all sitting around a large table.

His eyes finally landed on the far corner of the room, where a bunch of paintings were covered with a brown sheet. Italy's unfinished paintings. Italy had told him not to look, that he didn't like people looking at his unfinished paintings, but he felt himself walk towards the covered paintings.

He knew he shouldn't, he had promised Italy he wouldn't look. But he felt strangely compelled to grab a hold of the sheet covering the paintings and just tear it off and look underneath.

Which is exactly what he did.

A pile of dust clouded the room, and he coughed, further aggravating his state. He continued to cough even after the dust had settled, his chest heaving, eyes clamped shut. His mouth opened to take in a wild gasp of air, and eventually his cough subsided.

He stood still for the next few minutes simply taking in deep breaths of air, his head dizzy and stomach feeling sick. Once the sickness itself subsided, he straightened up, eyes landing on the paintings and he froze.

The paintings were everywhere. They were piled against the wall, hanging on the wall, some in easels and other displayed in frames. The drawings themselves were what really caught his attention.

He recognized Austria and Hungary, Austria playing the piano and Hungary cooking. There were others of them too. In some, Hungary was cleaning or talking to Austria, and Austria was drinking tea in one and admiring a garden in another.

He noticed a longer blonde haired male as well, appearing in many of the paintings.

What he noticed next caught his entire attention. There were paintings of _her_. In one of them she was eating pasta, the next cleaning, sitting beside Austria on the piano, hugging Hungary in another. She was smiling, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

Oh, how he _missed_ her. He stepped up to the closest one, and brushed a hand across it, down her smiling face in the picture. He wondered where she was, and if he would ever see her again.

His breath caught and he was coughing again, hacking horrible loud coughs, and he doubled over as his stomach twisted painfully. He struggled for air, gasping in-between coughs and clutching at the closest wall. He leaned against it till his cough was gone.

He focused his bleary eyes on the paintings again and noticed something else. _He_ was in the pictures as well. Most of them hung low on the wall, while others remained in their easels. There was a picture of him standing looking off into the distance and another with him holding a dish of pasta.

Holy Roman Empire's eyes landed finally on a painting off to the side, hanging on its own piece of wall. He stood proudly in the picture, and _she _stood on his right side, smiling. He stumbled over to that picture – he was feeling strangely exhausted all of a sudden – and smiled softly at it.

He lifted a hand and gave it the same treatment as the other painting, he ran his hand softly across her face and smiled again, "Italy..."

He froze. Italy. Italy._ Italy. Italy. Italy. Italy._

He gazed at her perfectly painted face, the perfectly painted rounded cheeks and closed, smiling eyes. _Italy._ That was her name. The girl he missed so much, the girl he had fallen in love with. _Italy._

"Italy..." He tasted her name on his tongue, "Italy, Italy, Italy..."

It was perfect, perfect just like the perfect painting of her on the wall.

"Mmm..." Holy Roman Empire jumped at the voice coming from behind him, and he turned around, eyes landing on the sleepy Italy, "Holy Roman, what are you doing in here...?" Holy Roman Empire looked up to see Italy's eyes widen at the openly uncovered paintings around him, and finally watching amber eyes land on him.

"Holy Roman..." His voice was soft, shock and disbelief layered in it.

Holy Roman Empire's eyes darted to the paintings and then to him, and his own eyes widened in shock. His chest swelled in some unidentified emotion, and he stumbled a step forward, eyes locked on the others' amber eyes.

"Italy..."He felt himself say, "Italy, Italy, _Italy_..."


	7. The Holy Roman Empire

A/N: Dun dun duunnnnn~! Sorry for the late update! I blame the evilness that is wi-fi! (And university...)

_To lie here under you,__  
__Is all that I could ever do,__  
__To lie here under you is all,__  
__To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,__  
__To lie here under you is all...  
~ "Rain", Breaking Benjamin  


* * *

  
_Italy's eyes widened, feeling suddenly like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him. His eyes scanned over the uncovered paintings he had created over the years, each one holding a precious memory. Each one illustrated a memory he held close to him, memories that were meant for him.

Memories that weren't meant for Holy Roman Empire to see.

"Holy Roman..." Italy felt his lips form the words, but he felt as if he was far away, watching but not feeling.

Holy Roman Empire's eyes darted to the painting on the side wall, widening as they focused back on him, and he stumbled forward. "Italy,"Holy Roman Empire muttered, "Italy, Italy, _Italy_..."

The tone of Holy Roman Empire's voice made Italy's stomach flip. Holy Roman Empire stumbled towards him, one hand reaching out. Italy watched from far away as he lifted his own hand in response, eyebrows coming together to furrow in confusion, "Holy Roman..." His voice sounded hollow.

Their eyes met, their fingertips brushed, and then Holy Roman Empire fell. His eyes rolled shut, his knees giving out and Holy Roman Empire fell to the floor, hand just brushing Italy's open palm.

The disbelief, shock and horror hit him full in the face as Italy was sucked back into the reality of the situation. Holy Roman Empire hit the floor with a dull thud, body limp. Italy's eyes focused, and he gasped, immediately throwing himself down onto the floor beside the smaller boy.

"Holy Roman!" His hands found purchase around Holy Roman Empire's shoulders, and he turned the smaller boy around, eyes promptly scanning a flushed and sweaty face. His chest heaved wildly, and panic reared its ugly head. Sliding his arms under Holy Roman Empire, he picked him up and hurried into his room.

Once Holy Roman Empire was placed on his bed, his eyes fluttered open, the apparent flop onto the mattress waking him up.

"Holy Roman!" Italy cried, hands reaching down and brushing across his hot cheeks. Holy Roman Empire's eyes fluttered open, the blue of his eyes shining brightly before white shone even brighter, his eyes rolling back into his head. Italy made a noise of distress, picking up the cloth from the ground and re-placing it on the smaller boys head.

What was he supposed to do? He wasn't equipped with the knowledge of how to deal with this. He only knew how to deal with a slight cold, and what Holy Roman Empire had, well...

He was sure it wasn't just as cold.

Holy Roman Empire gasped aloud, eyes snapping open only to fall closed once more. He was shaking, heavy shakes that shook his whole body and he was taking deep heaving and rattling breaths. Italy's hands ghosted in panic over Holy Roman Empire's body, over his cheeks and lips and down over his neck and chest.

"Holy Roman..." He felt tears of frustration and helplessness roll over and down his cheeks, "Holy Roman, what can I do? Tell me what to do..." His voice was tight, clenched and strained. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to...what to..." He hiccuped, voice catching, "_Tell me what to do, Ludwig...!"_

Italy sniffed, rubbing at his eyes pathetically. Ludwig would know what to do. Ludwig _always _knew what to do. Where was Ludwig when he needed him? Ludwig was always by his side. Ludwig wasn't here now because of him. He had pushed Ludwig away to hide his own confused feelings.

What had he done?

Italy hiccuped again, wiping repeatedly at his eyes that continually poured out his tears. His eyes locked on Holy Roman Empire's red filled face sadly.

Could he choose between Ludwig and Holy Roman Empire? Holy Roman Empire's sudden appearance was making him choose. He loved Ludwig. He loved Ludwig _very, very_ much. But he also loved Holy Roman Empire.

If he really thought about it, was there any choice at all?

Italy choked, his breath catching again. Look at what he was doing, crying and thinking about such things while Holy Roman Empire was sick, or worse. What would Ludwig think of that? With a final swipe of his hand, Italy wiped away the last of his tears.

He stood, swallowing loudly. Ludwig wouldn't just sit there and cry about it, Ludwig would do something about it. Looking down at Holy Roman Empire laying there, Italy felt his resolve harden. He wasn't going to lay down and cry about things anymore. Even if he was afraid of the outcomes.

* * *

Germany looked up at Italy's house, a stern and concentrated look on his face. He walked stiffly up to the door, and grasped the doorknob. He had to cover the bases. He wasn't going to go through his entire plan he had drawn up last night only to figure out the front door was unlocked.

It _was_ highly unlikely that Italy had left the door unlocked. The Italy before this whole incident would have never even thought to lock his door, and he knew for a fact that Romano scolded him for it all the time. But ever since this whole situation started, Italy would be an absolute idiot to not have his door locked, especially with his behaviour of late.

Which is why Ludwig was just a bit surprised when the door swung open without any trouble on his part.

His eyes narrowed as the door swung open noiselessly, and Ludwig glanced around once inside before slipping in, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

There was tons of water glasses and tissues strewn all over the floor and table, and the sheets on the bed were all twisted and wrinkled. Holy Roman Empire lay among them, eyes moving behind closed eyelids.

"You must be dreaming..." Italy murmured, dabbing at Holy Roman Empire's forehead with a cool cloth, "I wonder what you're dreaming of...I hope it's something good..." He wiped the cloth down the smaller boys' cheek and neck, finishing with a long wipe across the exposed skin of his chest.

He stood up, shifting the bed, and walked to the doorway, "I'll be right back, Holy Roman. I'm going to cool this cloth off again." He left without a word, and was back moments later. Once settled back into the bed beside him, Italy placed the cloth on Holy Roman Empire's forehead. Immediately, Holy Roman Empire jerked away from it.

Italy jumped, surprised by the sudden movement, "Holy Roman..?"

Holy Roman Empire didn't move, but his lips did, and Italy had to lean forward to hear him. "Austria...pasta...paintings..." Italy only caught snippets, and the rest were all mumbled. But he smiled, glad Holy Roman Empire was dreaming about something that wasn't bad.

Italy leaned back against the pillow propped up behind him, and reached out to dab at his face with the cloth again. Holy Roman Empire flinched away from the contact again, and Italy had to lean forward again, "...war...blood...fighting..._Italy_..." His voice ran off into low mumbles again, but picked up soon after, "...pain...Prussia after the war..."

Italy pulled back, surprised. Prussia? What did Prussia have to do with anything?

Holy Roman Empire turned onto his side, his face scrunched into a expression Italy couldn't find the words to define. Italy leaned closer, but Holy Roman Empire didn't speak again.

* * *

Ludwig glanced around, noting in the back of his mind that there were dishes and things scattered across the kitchen, and pillows and blankets strewn around in the living room. There were still dishes on the dinner table, dirty from some kind of pasta dinner, he assumed.

He turned away, only to turn back a second later and re-examine the table. Though he knew Italy was prone to being a bit messy, Italy surely wasn't this bad. He knew Italy picked up after himself, and kept things fairly tidy. But what really concerned him was the fact that the table was set for two.

Two plates were set out, each set out with their own utensils. Ludwig's face pulled together in a frown. So somebody _had_ been here. Was is it someone who just didn't tell him they were here, or was it someone he didn't know entirely?

He knew Japan wouldn't lie to him about something like this, due to the severity of the situation. He had also asked France - begrudgingly – but he didn't think France would lie to him about this either. He knew the Frenchman cared for Italy. So, that only left...

Prussia.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't think Prussia would lie to him, especially when he knew how much this situation was...bothering him. Then again, Prussia had always done his own thing, regardless of what others' felt or wanted.

Ludwig turned on his heel once more and headed out of the kitchen and for the staircase he knew led up to Italy's many rooms. He would deal with his brother and other such corresponding thoughts later.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire woke up with a cry, eyes wheeling around the room frantically. Where was he? Where was this? He glanced down at the sheets covering his legs, whose bed was he laying on? He coughed suddenly, hand flying to his chest. He felt hot, heavy, and his whole body _burned_.

Cool arms encircled his shoulders, and he panicked reaching up and twisting his attacker's arm.

"Ow. Ow. _Ow!_" Cried a small, injured voice in his ear, and he froze, "V-ve~! D-do you mind letting go, Holy Roman? That really hurts..." He knew that voice.

His attacker let out a sigh of relief when he let go, and the arms around his shoulders withdrew. He turned his vision to the side, meeting calm brown eyes. The man was cradling his arm to his chest, and he was smiling weakly at him.

"How do you feel, Holy Roman?" He knew that voice.

"I-Italy...?" He tried out, voice cracking. The man before him nodded, and his eyes landed on the arm he now cradled to his chest. Everything suddenly hit him like a brick to the face.

Holy Roman Empire's eyes widened, panicked hands automatically going to hold onto Italy's arm gently, "I'm sorry, Italy! I didn't realize it was you!" Italy sniffed, and smiled, "It's no problem, Holy Roman."

"N-no...we have to call a doctor. What if I seriously hurt you?" He looked around the room, confused, "Where's Austria? And Hungary?"He made a small frustrated noise in the back of his throat, gently caressing Italy's arm in his grasp.

"Ve? A-austria? Hungary?" Italy's face scrunched up, confused, "W-what are you talking about?"

Holy Roman Empire didn't seem to hear him, too focused on Italy's arm, "I'm _so_ sorry, Italy. I really, really am." He intertwined their fingers gently, "Surely Hungary will know what to do. _Where_ is she? This is my house, after all..." Everything seemed to fall off into mumbling after that.

Italy's stomach flipped when Holy Roman Empire intertwined their fingers together. Really, what was Holy Roman Empire talking about? His house? Austria and Hungary? Surely he knew that this was _his_ house. He was acting so strangely...

"W-what are you talking about? Holy Roman, this is _my _house..." His eyes narrowed in worry, "Don't you remember?"

Holy Roman Empire gave him a weird look, and shook his head. He reached up and touched Italy's forehead, though his face inflamed in red the minute he did it, "Did you hit your head or something too, Italy? You should have told me."

Italy stared hard into Holy Roman Empire's eyes. The blue eyes in front of him flickered away in embarrassment before returning to meet his. If Holy Roman Empire was looking for Austria and Hungary...and thought that this place was his _house_...

The tears flowed down over his cheeks before he even had time to finish his thought. "H-Holy Roman..."

Holy Roman Empire panicked, pulling his hand from Italy's, "S-sorry. Was I holding your hand too tightly? I did twist your arm pretty bad..." Holy Roman Empire looked up to see and feel brown hair flap onto his face, and feel cool arms encircle him in a hug.

"I-Italy..?" He squeaked, before reaching around hesitantly and returning the hug. Italy was sobbing, crying into his shoulder, and all he could do was pat his back in confusion. "W-why are you crying?" He didn't get an answer, just more crying and wailing.

"I-Italy..." Holy Roman Empire attempted to push Italy away so he could get a better view of his face, "Italy!" He sounded more harsh than intended, but Italy pulled back, smiling happily at him. He frowned in confusion, why was Italy smiling?

"Holy Roman, you remembered! I'm so happy!"

What had he remembered? What had he done to make Italy _cry_ and then smile about it? His eyes left Italy's face and travelled down his chest to the arm he cradled to his chest. He froze, eyes stopping on the others face.

When had Italy _grown_ so much? How did she change so much that he hadn't even noticed? His eyes travelled down to her neck, and stopped at her chest. His face burned, but weren't girls supposed to have something _more _on their chests?

His eyes continued downward, over her arms and hands and down her legs. She had changed so _much._ How had he missed it all? He glanced down at his own hands, and frowned. They were much smaller than Italy's by far. He glanced down at his legs too, noting that they were shorter than Italy's as well.

When had this _happened_?

"H-holy Roman...?"

A searing pain cut into his head and Holy Roman Empire gritted his teeth against it, hand flying to his head. He heard Italy calling and asking questions, but his mouth wouldn't move to respond. He caught a brief flash of a person with blond hair that shone silver, a bloodied battlefield, Italy sitting across from him at a table and a ridiculous drawing of something that vaguely resembled a mix between pasta and a cloud.

Italy's voice rang in his ears, but he was unable to respond. The pain in his head sharpened, and he gasped in pain, and then it was gone, leaving him breathless. His vision cleared and Italy swam into view. The past weeks he had spent at this house – _Italy's house_ – came flashing into his mind.

"I-Italy..."

"Holy Roman...!"

"Y-you're..." He shook his head, and a small twinge cracked thorough his head, "You're a boy..." He managed at last, fingers reaching out and sliding down Italy's cheek.

Italy had the strange compulsion to laugh. He nodded, "Ve~! I'm a boy, Holy Roman..."He muttered softly, "Do you still love me?"

Holy Roman Empire nodded, eyes intent and focused on Italy's, "I love you... no matter what."

Italy smiled blissfully, and laughed, "That's good, Holy Roman, because I love you too..."

Holy Roman Empire opened his mouth to reply, but he felt another sharp pain slice up into his chest, and he was gasping for air, clutching at his chest. Italy's eyes glossed over in fear immediately. He reached out, fingers trembling and hesitant, unsure what to do. He ghosted his fingers over Holy Roman Empire's chest and he leaned forward, only to be pushed away roughly by small and fragile hands.

Holy Roman Empire covered his mouth as he coughed, loud and horrible hacking coughs that grated horribly on Italy's ears. When Holy Roman Empire pulled back his hand, he was shaking and his face grew paler than it had been before.

Italy looked down at Holy Roman Empire's hand, and froze.

_Blood._

He glanced back up at Holy Roman Empire's face and stared in shock at the blood that covered his lips. He reached forward in worry, and Holy Roman Empire was coughing again and pulling away with more blood covering him.

* * *

He was almost surprised he had made it into Italy's house and up the staircase without being found out. Then again, Italy had never been good about staying alert about his surroundings.

The door down the hallway in front of him was propped open, and the light from within shone down the hallway. He really wanted to march in there and demand to know what Italy was keeping himself locked up, but with how Italy had been treating him and others, it most likely wasn't the best idea.

So he quietly edged himself along the wall, careful not to make any noises. When he reached the door, Italy's voice stretched out to greet him.

"Ve~! I'm a boy, Holy Roman. Do you still love me?"

Ludwig frowned. Was Feliciano talking to himself? It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. Who was this Holy Roman person? Italy couldn't possibly be referring to The Holy Roman Empire...that nation had been dissolved thousands of years ago. It wasn't possible.

Another voice drifted towards him, the voice much higher than Italy's, "I love you, no matter what." Ludwig's face coloured a vibrant red, embarrassment making his face heat up, which was quickly followed by a rush of anger.

Just who was that person – now that he knew there actually was another person present – to say those things to Feliciano? To say _those_ words to him? His anger threatened to boil over, and the urge to rip open the door and find out who that person was and barging in was overwhelming.

"That's good, Holy Roman, because I love you too."

If anything, Feliciano saying that back to that person, stopped him cold. Did Feliciano really...? He glared harshly at the ground as he tried to quell his emotions running away inside of him.

Again there was that mention of The Holy Roman Empire. But perhaps he was mistaken.

The sound of a loud hacking cough reached his ears through the doorway, and he turned his head towards the sound. The bed creaked and he could hear Italy utter a low, worried noise and then shocked silence followed.

The coughing started again a few seconds later, and then more silence. Italy's voice piped up then, high strung and worried, "L-lay down, and I'll go get a cloth or something to clean up, all right?" The bed creaked, and a brief moment of panic reared in Ludwig's gut, "I'll get you a nice cold glass of water too, kay?"

Ludwig heard feet pounding against the floor, and he knew he was caught either way. So, he straightened up and stepped towards the doorway, the desire to see this mysterious person telling Italy he _loved_ him - of all things - overcoming him.

Ludwig took the first step into the room, only to have Italy run straight into his chest, who let out a strangled sort of scream. Ludwig's hands found Italy's shoulders and pushed him back, revealing Italy's face.

"Feliciano..." Italy's name left his lips in a soft sigh, eyes devouring the face before him. It was good to see him again, see the slant of his mouth, the color of his eyes, the shape of his nose and hair. There were dark circles under his eyes that made him worry, but it was outweighed by the feeling of seeing Italy again.

Italy's face registered shock, then something like horror as he laid eyes on Ludwig, "L-ludwig!" His voice sounded surprised, happy even, though there was something underlying in his voice that had Ludwig's face scrunching up into a frown. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ludwig felt Italy's hands pushing almost desperately against his chest, but he stood his ground, reaching down and grabbing both of Italy's hands in his own. "_What_, "A bit of anger seeped into his voice, "...are you doing locking yourself up in your own house for weeks, and not telling anybody _why_? You've gone and worried everyone!"

Italy's face showed a brief surprise, before falling blank and looking up to meet Ludwig's eyes, "What are _you_ doi-"

"Italy." The voice came from the bed, and Ludwig saw several emotions flutter over Italy's face in response. Italy's head turned and he hastily replied, "It's okay, Holy Roman, I'm fine. "

"Italy..." The figure on the bed was rising, and Italy had slipped out of Ludwig's grip in a flash, and was darting over to push the figure back into the bed, "Holy Roman!" Italy's voice pleaded, "Lay back down _plea_-"

"You..." Ludwig muttered, cutting off Italy and causing him to turn to look at him sternly. Ludwig didn't think that look suited him at all, "Are you..." Ludwig took a step forward, and the figure on the bed rose up again, no longer held down forcibly by Italy's hands.

When his eyes met the clear – _how similar – _blue eyes of the boy on the bed, his vision went black and the last thing he heard was Italy's panicked voice calling out his name.


	8. Living Wish

A/N: And we come to the last, and final chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, who put this story on alert, and who added it to their favourites. It means a lot, and I'm glad you all have enjoyed my story. So here's the last chapter.  
...Enjoy it.  
(By the way, the reviewer who left a review by the name of 'Secret' – I love you! I love the choice of penname! It made me laugh so much! xD - And sorry for the late update. I blame mid-terms, work, university and the lack of access to wi-fi.)

* * *

Italy gasped, Ludwig's name ripping from his throat in a strangled cry. He was at Ludwig's side in a second, smoothing his hands over his face and neck, muttering his name like a mantra. He could feel his heart beating frantically against his ribcage, his eyes searching Ludwig's non-responsive face.

"Ludwig?" His voice cracked, one hand reaching up and patting the blonde's cheek in hopes for a response, "Ve? L-udwig?" Ludwig's body remained unresponsive, motionless on he ground.

"...Italy."

He turned, eyes already becoming blurry to land on Holy Roman Empire's face. He watched him move off of the bed and come to stand still by his side, "Let's move him onto the bed."

Italy's head bobbed without rhythm as he slid his hands underneath his arms and lifted. Ludwig's head rolled to the side and Italy stepped forward, Ludwig's head flopping into the crook of his arm. He pulled once, twice and a third time, only managing to pull Ludwig a couple of inches across the floor.

"Ve~!" Italy frowned, then tugged again, managing another few inches. At this rate, it would take a while for him to get Ludwig across to the bed, and even worse, how was he supposed to get Ludwig up on the bed? There was a scuffle across the floor, and suddenly Ludwig's weight seemed a bit lighter. He blinked, head turning and eyes landing on Holy Roman Empire, hands locked around Ludwig's feet.

"H-Holy Roman!" He muttered, eyes taking in the slowly reddening face, "N-no! Please don't, Holy Roman, you're sick!"

Holy Roman Empire shook his head. Italy frowned, hands fisting in worry in Ludwig's shirt, "Holy Roman, please!" Holy Roman Empire's eyes met his over Ludwig's prone body, and Italy blinked in response, face going slack in surprise.

He hadn't really noticed before, but Holy Roman Empire and Ludwig's eyes...

"C'mon, Italy," Holy Roman Empire's voice cut sharp into his mind, "He'll be better off if we get him on the bed." Italy shook his head once, and nodded. With a couple of stumbles of both their parts, they managed to get Germany up and onto the bed.

"Ve~! Thank you," Italy turned once he had smoothed his hand over Ludwig's forehead, "Should I get a cloth for his head?" He muttered his to himself, before turning to lock eyes with Holy Roman Empire. "Ve~! What do you thin – _Holy Roman_!"

Holy Roman Empire's body crumpled and Italy lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his body. Holy Roman Empire's head lolled against his shoulder, "Holy Roman? Holy Roman!" Holy Roman Empire remained motionless in his arms.

Italy made a noise of distress, and hauled the boy up further into his arms. He quickly moved to the other side of the bed, laying Holy Roman Empire down.

He glanced between the two on the bed, eyes glancing over Holy Roman Empire's face, and lingering on Ludwig's. Italy, careful not to move the bed too much, crawled in between the two and laid down. He turned to face Holy Roman Empire, and ghosted a hand across his face.

"You'll be okay, right, Holy Roman?" He felt his worry burn in his heart, "You'll be okay and we'll make lots more memories. I'll make you pasta, and we'll paint some more pictures." His hand moved down to Holy Roman Empire's arm, "Do you remember my big brother Romano? You can meet him again, and even big brother France, too!"

Italy turned, hand slipping into Ludwig's bigger one. He squeezed lightly, "You're always there for me, aren't you, Ludwig?" A small smile lifted the edges of his mouth, "You're always there, pushing me, teaching me and protecting me..." He moved his hand to Ludwig's arm, "You even let me make you pasta and mess up your kitchen. You even leave your work sometimes to play with me." He removed his hand from Ludwig to roll on his back, "Thank you, Ludwig."

He stared at the ceiling for a while, mouth shut and expression blank. What was going to happen now? He had no idea. What was going to happen to Holy Roman Empire and Ludwig? His amber eyes darted to Holy Roman Empire and then to Ludwig, and he turned to his side and curled up against Ludwig's side.

"I love you." The silence swallowed his quiet confession.

* * *

_"Come on, stop picking on Italy!" France admonished, staring down at the two in front of him, "Italy, you need to learn to stand up for yourself!"_

_Italy glanced over Holy Roman Empire, who was staring straight back at him, "B-but Holy Roman is scary!" Holy Roman Empire crossed his arms, "What does it matter?" His voice was loud and commanding, "Just come to my place!"_

_"But Grandpa told me not to!"_

_Before Italy could blink, Holy Roman Empire had grasped him around the wrist and was tugging his at his arm, "Then I'll just have to force you!"_

_"No!" Italy whined, attempting to free his wrist from Holy Roman Empire's grasp._

_"Hey! What did I just tell you?" France's voice boomed in once more, stepping forward towards the two._

* * *

_"Is there any pasta in here?" Italy's face leaned over the edge of the box and peered in, "Pasta?" He squinted into the dark box, suppressing a loud wail at the empty box, "Pasta...!"_

_Italy turned from the box, sniffing loudly, eyes darting around the room. His stomach growled loudly at him and he placed his hand over it, "Pasta..." He muttered quietly once more, as he walked out of the room._

_He sniffed, and a scent he'd recognize anywhere floated up to him. His eyes landed on a plate of food in the middle of the floor, and he immediately dashed for it, "Is it pasta?" He sat in front of the plate and grinned, "Pasta!"_

_He picked up the fork beside the dish – how thoughtful for someone to leave one for him – and speared a forkful of the pasta. His stomach growled again, and he placed the pasta in his mouth. He chewed in bliss before his face scrunched up in distaste, "Ew. This is disgusting!"_

_There was a loud squeak and the sound of feet running away._

* * *

Italy woke up with a start, finding his arms wrapped firmly around Ludwig's arm. He nuzzled his arm briefly before turning away and yawning. He glanced up to find Ludwig's eyes still closed and as he turned found Holy Roman Empire's eyes shut as well.

Careful not to jolt the bed too much, he crawled out of it. He walked to his bathroom and grabbed two cloths from underneath the counter and ran them under cold water. When he returned to his bedroom, he walked over to Holy Roman Empire's side of the bed and placed the cold cloth on his forehead, "Hopefully that'll make you feel better, Holy Roman!"

He smiled, and walked around the bed to Ludwig's side. Italy stared at Ludwig's sleeping face, eyes travelling the familiar planes of his face. He jumped when Ludwig moved, hands reaching out to touch him. Ludwig's eyes remained closed however, and he only rolled onto his side, coming to a stop.

Italy fiddled with the cloth in his hand before crawling back in between the two on the bed. Awkwardly, and with a bit of skill on his part, Italy managed to get the wet cloth to stay on Ludwig's forehead. He reached down and lifted Ludwig's arm, draping it over his side and turning so his back was to him. Reaching out with his right hand, he grabbed Holy Roman Empire's right hand in his own.

Smiling, he closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Hungary let me wear her clothes!" Italy chirped, running in the room towards Holy Roman Empire, "Holy Roman! Do I look cute?"_

_Holy Roman Empire shifted nervously, glancing to Italy and then back. "Holy Roman?" Italy took a step closer to him, confused. Holy Roman Empire took another glance at him, then took a step closer, eyes fluttering back to the ground._

_Hungary laughed silently to herself._

* * *

_"No, stop! Become part of the Roman Empire!"_

_Italy ran, his legs aching at having to run such a distance from Holy Roman Empire, "Nooooo!"_

* * *

_"This is hard...!" Italy mumbled to himself, pushing and shoving the push broom across the floor. He sighed, eyebrows coming together in concentration. The broom moved back and forth ceaselessly over the floor, and Italy found his thoughts straying._

_He wondered how big brother France and his other big brother's name he didn't know yet was. He was surely going to show them some of his drawings when he saw them next!_

_"I'm home. I managed to conquer ano-" The voice stopped abruptly, accompanied by the sound of the door slamming shut. Italy continued to sweep, thoughts elsewhere than where he was currently._

_The door creaked open again, and Italy felt a strong tug on the back of his apron. He turned, "Huh?" His eyes landed on the closed door behind him. Italy turned back to pushing the broom soundlessly across the floor, and he heard the door creak open again._

_He turned again, and met scary blue eyes, "Ahhhh!"_

* * *

Holy Roman Empire woke. He blinked sluggishly, peering up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. He lifted his left arm toward the ceiling, and flexed his fingers before dropping it back onto the bed.

The movement of his arm hitting the bed caused the bed to shift and the person beside him moved. "Ve~?" Came from beside him, and the noise took a few seconds to register with him. He turned his head, meeting amber eyes.

"Holy Roman, you're awake!"

He blinked slowly, not recognizing the person that lay in front of him. It was then he also realized the pressure on his hand. He glanced down, noticing that the person in front of him had his hand in a firm grip.

He blinked slowly, meeting the others' eyes again.

"Holy Roman?"

There was a sharp pain in his chest, and he gasped, hands flying to grip it. The grip on his hand let go immediately. He felt a sudden bubbling in his throat, and he coughed violently. He rolled to the edge of the bed, shoulders heaving with his coughs.

The other person was at his side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on his back and muttering soothing words. When his coughing subsided, he let himself fall off the bed and ignored the surprised cry of his name. He backed into the wall and settled accusing eyes on the boy in front of him.

"W-who are you?" He gasped out.

The person in front of him recoiled, eyes wide in disbelief. "H-holy Roman?"

"How do you know my name?" Holy Roman Empire coughed once again, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Italy!" The boy in front of him fluttered his hands about uselessly, "I-I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

He felt heavy. His legs and arms weighed more than they should, and his head pounded relentlessly. It panged painfully when the high pitched voice met his ears. "I-Italy..." It was hard to speak, his throat felt tight, "Where am I?"

The boy's eyes in front of him filled with tears, "H-Holy Roman! Do you not remember?" The tears spilled over his cheeks, and he felt something pang inside of him at the sight.

"What am I supposed to be remembering?"

The boy was on his knees in front of him the next second, "I don't understand, Holy Roman." The tears came more steadily now, "You were just fine a few days ago!" His arms flailed uselessly again, "...Why can't you remember?" These words were dealt with a voice wrought with such sadness that Holy Roman Empire felt guilt twist in his stomach.

"I don't kn-" He stopped abruptly as Italy leaned in, pressing two kisses to each cheek and pulling back. He stared back, at a loss for words until another cough ripped free from his body. Italy was waving his hands frantically, and was then rubbing his back when the coughing didn't cease.

Holy Roman Empire pulled his hand away and stared at the red on his hand. "Italy," He mumbled once the coughing had stopped, "W-Why are you crying?" His blue eyes met Italy's amber.

Italy blinked at him with blurry eyes, "V-ve?" He attempted to blink away the tears falling, "What do you mean, Holy Roman?"

Holy Roman Empire glanced around him, a line forming between his eyebrows when he realized he was on the floor. He met Italy's eyes again, and then glanced off to the side, eyes landing on Ludwig's still form. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Ve?" Italy glanced between Ludwig and Holy Roman Empire, confusion littering across his face. Holy Roman Empire frowned at the still form on the bed, "He hasn't th –" Italy lunged forward, wrapping his arms around him, "Holy Roman!"

"I-Italy!" Holy Roman Empire exclaimed in surprise, arms reflexively coming up in defence, only to be crushed against his body in a hug. He felt Italy nuzzle into his neck, and heard his sobs increase, "I was so scared, Holy Roman!" Italy's grip on his tightened, "I thought you'd forgotten me all over again..."

A frown creased Holy Roman Empire's face, "Again?"

* * *

_"I-Italy."_

_Italy turned, push broom in hand, and a dazed smile on his face. "Good morning, Holy Roman!" He met the other boys' eyes happily, and Holy Roman Empire's cheeks blazed a brilliant red._

_"Holy Roman?"_

_Italy watched Holy Roman Empire shift from foot to foot, then pull something out from behind his back. "T-this is for you, Italy." Holy Roman Empire's eyes were now off to the side, not meeting Italy's curious ones._

_"Oh, wow! It's very pretty, Holy Roman!" Italy stared at the red rose in Holy Roman Empire's hand, then paused, "Eh? For me?" _  
_  
Holy Roman Empire's blush increased, and he stepped forward and shoved the rose into Italy's hand, "J-just take it!" Then he turned away, back facing the smaller nation._

_"For me..." Italy echoed softly, staring at the rose. Bringing it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply. He laughed quickly at the feel of the rose on his face, then answered, "Holy Roman is so nice. Thank you very much."  
_

* * *

"Ve. Again." Italy sniffed, "I was so worried!" He pulled back to wipe at his eyes, "But I'm glad Holy Roman is back." Italy smiled then, and stood up. "Holy Roman shouldn't be on the floor though! It's cold, and it's much warmer on the bed..." He held a hand out.

Holy Roman Empire's frown deepened, and he reached up for Italy's hand. Italy pulled him up, and the world tilted dangerously in front of his eyes. He stumbled, and Italy caught him with a worried cry of his name.

The next thing he knew he was on the bed, blankets pulled up to his chin, and the feeling in his throat was back. He coughed again, eyes shutting and hand coming up to cover his mouth. The feeling of a cold cloth was slipping onto his head, and soothing Italian words were being mumbled in a low voice.

Holy Roman Empire pulled his hand away, and stared at the blood on his hand.

"I-it's okay, Holy Roman." Italy muttered above him, grabbing a nearby tissue to wipe it off, "Y-you'll be okay. Everything will be fine." His voice shook at the last word, betraying the look of fragile calm on his face.

Holy Roman Empire ripped his hand away from Italy's and sat up in a rush, eyes dark and landing on Italy, "What are you doing to me?" He demanded, voice harsh.

Italy flinched, and stared in shock at Holy Roman Empire, face crumpling to despair. "H-holy Roman..."

* * *

_Italy spun happily in Austria's backyard, sun shining and warming him up. A tune burst freely from his mouth, a wide smile on his face._

_"Ve~! It's so warm out." Italy paused to say before continuing humming, spinning in circles. A butterfly caught his attention by some nearby bushes and he stopped, "Ah! Pretty butterfly!" He ran over to it, slowing as he approached it, and squatted down in front of it._

_The was a rustling of bushes from the opposite side of him, but Italy didn't take any notice._

_"Good morning, pretty butterfly. Isn't it a pretty day?" The butterfly sat calmly on the leaf, its wings slowing opening and closing. "You're so pretty!" Italy cooed, leaning to get a closer look, "You have such pretty colors..." He sighed, "I wish I could paint you..."_

_There was a loud noise behind him and Italy jumped, whipping around to see Holy Roman Empire standing behind him, "Ah! Holy Roman."_

_"I-Italy..."_

_"Ah, no!" Italy's voice rang and Holy Roman Empire blinked when Italy's attention darted away and over his shoulder, "No, pretty butterfly! Come back!" Italy stood, and took a few steps after it, then slowed._

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Holy Roman Empire stumbled his apology, cheeks burning red. Italy turned to him and smiled, "It's all right, Holy Roman. Maybe the butterfly has gone to visit its friends? I'm sure it will be happier with them."_

* * *

"Holy Roman..." Italy echoed, eyes falling down to the bed, fist crumpling the tissue in his hand. There was a tense silence, and Holy Roman Empire was coughing again, and Italy looked up in worry.

Italy watched Holy Roman Empire grab a nearby tissue and wipe off his hand, placing the tissue beside him, and then crawling under the covers once more. Blue eyes looked up at Italy in confusion, and Italy felt his own emotions twist together in his chest uncomfortably.

"Italy... " Holy Roman Empire's voice, now kind and trusting, sent his emotions whirling once more. Italy forced a smile onto his face, and turned from Holy Roman Empire and picked up the discarded wash cloth. "I-I'll be right back, Holy Roman. I'm going to go get this cold again." He turned away, and felt a small hand grasp his wrist tightly.

Italy turned, and the urgency written all over Holy Roman Empire's face had Italy at his side in an instant, "Holy Roman?" His eyes scanned his face – still pale white, and clammy – and locked eyes with him.

There was a sudden ancient sadness in Holy Roman Empire's eyes, and Italy felt his heart flip in his chest. "H-Holy Ro-"

"Italy," Italy tried not to think that his voice had been said with a wispy wheeze of air, "Y-you know..." Even though Italy was panicking inside and Holy Roman Empire's voice seemed to be getting weaker, Holy Roman Empire's grip in his wrist got tighter, "...do you remember what I told you? Before I left."

Italy swallowed thickly, and he felt tears pool in his eyes, "You told me you loved me."

Holy Roman Empire nodded, and his grip tightened further, "I love you, Italy. I always will." Italy felt his tears roll down his cheeks, but he managed a shaky laugh, "I love you too, Holy Roman. But why do you sound like that? Everything will be fine. We'll eat lots of pasta and we-"

"_Italy_," Holy Roman Empire's voice wheezed, and his grip slackened on Italy's wrist, "I no longer exist in this world. I have no land, no people. I simply cannot exist any longer." His voice shook, "I lost the war, Italy. Even you know that."

Italy shook his head, eyes shutting closed tightly, "No, Holy Roman, y-you're being silly. " He swallowed heavily, his fists clenching into the sheets, "C'mon, let me go get the cloth..." He stumbled over his words, "...wet and cold, again..." He moved to stand up, and Holy Roman Empire's grip tightened again, keeping him in place.

"I'm sorry," Holy Roman Empire's blue eyes darkened, "I wish I could stay." His voice trembled then, and he felt his eyelids becoming heavy, and his eyes slid close.

_"Holy Roman!"_ Italy's hands reached out and shook him, and Holy Roman Empire's eyes fluttered open once more, "Italy..."

"No, no, no, no..." Italy cried, heart wrenching in his chest and fists tightening in the sheets, "What are you saying, Holy Roman? D-don't be silly. You can stay as long as you'd like. I want you to stay with me forever!"

Holy Roman Empire smiled faintly, "I can't. Besides, "His eyes darted quickly over to Ludwig's prone body, and then down to his hand which Italy was gripping tightly, "...you have him now." His lips twitched, "You love him." He squeezed Italy's hand when Italy opened his mouth to reply, "I can't stay with you now, but I know I'll see you again."

"Holy Roman..." Italy cried, "No, don't talk like that! Don't do this. Please don't leave me again!"

"Italy, I- I love you." Holy Roman Empire's hand twitched in his grasp, then his eyes slid shut.

* * *

_"Don't come any closer!"_

_Italy stopped, the water in the bucket he was carrying splashing his dress, "Holy Roman?"_

_"Why do you always run when I follow, and you always follow when I run?"_

_Italy blinked, confused. He set the bucket down on the ground and stepped forward."Holy Roman...?" There were a bunch of scary looking people behind Holy Roman Empire, and one of them stepped forward, "Holy Rome! We're ready to leave."_

_Holy Roman Empire nodded to the scary looking man and turned back to Italy, "Well...I guess this is goodbye." He nodded to himself, then turned and walked away._

_Italy stared at his retreating back, "What?" He didn't understand. Why was Holy Roman Empire leaving? Where was he going? "No...Holy Roman..." Holy Roman Empire's back was getting steadily farther away, and Italy stepped forward._

_"Wait! No, Holy Roman, don't go!"_

_Holy Roman Empire turned, a red blush on his face to see Italy bending over and pulling off her panties, "Wait, Holy Roman..." He held out the panties in one hand, and met Holy Roman Empire's steady blue eyes._

_He frowned, then the red blush on his face grew even deeper. He stepped forward towards Italy and took the panties from Italy's hands. "Thank you. I accept your feelings." He shifted on one foot to the other before awkwardly meeting Italy's eyes, "Um. What do people in your country give as a gift?"_

_Italy blinked, "Kiss...I guess?"_

_"Kiss..." Holy Roman Empire mumbled to himself before straightening his shoulders, "Italy..." He leaned forward, "I've loved you since the nine hundreds..." His lips met Italy's in a soft kiss._

_When they pulled apart, Italy spoke first, "Really?" Holy Roman Empire nodded, and Italy smiled, "I'm very happy!" Holy Roman Empire turned then, and walked away and up to the men before. He turned then, a smile stretching his face, hand waving in the air, "No matter how much time passes, I will always love you the most!"_

_"We'll see each other again! We'll definitely meet again! I'll be waiting with lots of sweets!"_

* * *

The first thing Ludwig noticed when he woke up was a loud and squeaky sobbing. The second thing he noticed was his dull, pounding headache. He sighed and sat up, hand coming up to rub at his forehead.

The sobbing noise stopped for a moment, only to continue on, sounding slightly more hysterical. Ludwig's head turned and his eyes landed on back, slumped over and shoulders shaking from his sobs. He felt that similar feeling that always gripped him when Italy cried, and he moved, sliding himself over the bit of space between him to place a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. His blue eyes found Italy's face, and he felt the body underneath his touch freeze.

Italy's hand wiped frantically at his face, then turned to meet Ludwig's eyes, "V-ve..." The noise he always made didn't sound quite right, "L-Ludwig..."

"Feliciano, "He felt himself muttering his name, staring at his tear streaked face. "What's..." His eyes glanced down, and he couldn't find it in himself to finish his question. The boy from before, the one Italy had been so protective over, lay silent on the bed and unmoving.

Ludwig could easily tell the boy was dead.

"Feliciano..." He turned to Italy, whose face immediately burned red and whose eyes flowed tears. Italy buried his face in his hands. Ludwig saw such grief and agony in Italy's face that he pulled away from him, and looked away.

Seeing such grief and loss on Italy's face wasn't right, but he couldn't possibly offer him any kind of comfort for a loss that ran so deep. Surely Italy deserved some privacy. If Italy wanted him, then he would do his best for him.

"L-Ludwig..." Ludwig turned to see Italy facing him, eyes red and puffy. Ludwig simply opened his arms in response, and Italy threw himself into them, burying his face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around him, and Italy's wails increased, body shaking in his hold.

He tried to mutter reassuring words, but failed, so he simple rubbed Italy's back and hummed under his breath. Italy's wails calmed down a little and Italy's voice shook when he spoke, "H-Holy Roman..."

"Feliciano..." Ludwig muttered again, hands sliding down Italy's back and rubbing in small circles. He was quiet for a bit, before he took in another deep breath and began humming again. His eyes darted from the crown of Italy's head to the boy's silent and unmoving body.

"_H-Holy Roman..._"

* * *

Ludwig found himself, a day later, in Italy's backyard. Italy stood stiffly beside him, silent tears falling down his face. Italy's right hand was firmly encased in his own, and his eyes travelled down to the gray cement marker that stood tall from the ground.

The stone tablet had clear lettering on it, reading _Holy Roman Empire_. He glanced down at the image scrawled into the tablet – Italy had carved it – of Holy Roman Empire and a smaller girl in a dress. Italy had told him that that was what he had looked like when he was younger. The drawing of Italy was smiling, holding the picture of Holy Roman Empire's hands firmly in his own. Below the carving on the stone tablet was an inscription Italy had also carved in.

_Ever since the nine hundreds', I've always loved you. _ Ludwig stared down at the inscription for several minutes, a frown marring his face until Italy pulled his hand free, walking over to the grave and squatting down. He placed the bouquet of flowers he'd been holding down on top of the grave, and spoke, "Holy Roman Empire." He sniffed, and Ludwig watched as Italy's shoulders sagged, "I made this marker for you today. I hope you like it. There are so many things I wanted to say on it, but I didn't have enough room."

There was a period of silence, and then Italy whispered something Ludwig didn't catch. But when Italy stood, he turned to face him with a smile, and reached for his hand. Again, Ludwig felt the cool slide of Italy's hand against his and silently tugged Italy away, "I have something to show you."

Italy blinked in surprise, and nodded. Before they left Italy's backyard, Italy turned to give one last, long glance at Holy Roman Empire's grave. At the very least, this way, he could visit Holy Roman Empire everyday.

* * *

"This..." Italy muttered, eyes darting around. Ludwig stayed silent at his side, glancing around himself before settling his eyes on Italy's face.

The flower field was just as beautiful as when he had been here last time. Italy laughed, running forward and picking a flower up from the ground. He turned back towards Ludwig, and stopped in front of him, reaching up and tucking the flower in the neckline of his shirt.

"F-Feliciano!" Ludwig protested, staring at the blue flower now sticking up out of his shirt. Italy laughed and reached forward to tug on his hand, "Leave it, Ludwig? Please?" Ludwig's eyes met amber, and he sighed, nodding. Italy smiled in response, and tugged Ludwig farther into the field before flopping down onto the ground.

Italy glanced up at Ludwig, and patted the ground beside him. Ludwig sat down beside him, and at Italy's insistence, laid down fully and Italy snuggled up beside him. Silence settled among them, and a breeze blew through the field.

"...have you been here before?" Ludwig's voice broke the silence, and he felt Italy jump in surprise against his side.

"Ve~! I have!" Italy smiled, "Once or twice. I used this as a shortcut to get to your house." This field also had another type of significance for him, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Oh..." Ludwig muttered, before falling silent.

Italy laughed, and propped himself up to get a look at Ludwig's face properly, "But this is the first time I've been here with _you_." He snuggled more firmly against Ludwig's side, sighing happily.

Silence descended over the two once more, and Italy turned his gaze up to the sky. He blinked heavily, the sun shining into his eyes brightly. He turned his gaze to Ludwig's face, which had turned a pretty shade of red from his previous comment. He spoke up, "Hey, Ludwig?"

Ludwig grunted, eyes darting to him and then away.

"I love you."

Blue eyes met his in surprise, "F-Feliciano!" He started, cheeks burning a deeper red than Italy had seen before, "Don't just go around saying that type of thing to people!"

"Why not?" Italy sat up and frowned, "It's the truth."

Ludwig turned his head away from Italy in embarrassment, mouth shut tight. Italy moved closer, pushing his face closer to Ludwig's, "Ve~! Ludwig. Look at me~!" Slowly, Ludwig's head turned and their eyes met. Italy smiled, "I love Ludwig. With all my heart."

"I..." Ludwig muttered, gaze darting away before meeting Italy's again. Italy spoke, "Does Ludwig love me too?"

Silence reigned in the flower field for a couple of minutes, and finally Ludwig answered, "I..." He swallowed, looking away and face growing even redder, "I love you too, Feliciano." He was promptly tackled, and Ludwig found himself looking up at a grinning Italy perched up on his stomach.

"F-Feliciano!"

"Really? Does Ludwig really love me?"

Ludwig stared at him long and hard, before nodding once. Italy leaned forward, and brought his face within inches of Ludwig's face. Ludwig was silent below him, and Italy leaned forward placing a brief and quick kiss on Ludwig's lips, "I'm very happy."

A frown suddenly marred Ludwig's face, he was sure he had heard words similar at some point, but where had he heard them? The frown was quickly wiped from his face when Italy settled himself more comfortably on Ludwig's chest, burrowing his face into his neck.

Ludwig sighed, "Feliciano..."

"Hey, Ludwig?" Italy interjected, nuzzling Ludwig's collarbone.

"Yes?" Italy could feel Ludwig's chest rumble when he spoke, and he sighed, flattening his cheek against Ludwig's collarbone.

"Can we have pasta for dinner?"

Air was exhaled quiet quickly from Ludwig below him, and Italy could have sworn that it was almost a laugh, "If you want, Feliciano."

Italy grinned and sat upright, rolling off of Ludwig and standing up, "Then I need to go buy some groceries!" He rolled on the balls of his feet, "C'mon, Ludwig~! Get up! Get up!" Italy turned and started to walk away, talking to himself about the delicious pasta he was going to make. Slowly, Ludwig got up and trailed behind him, shaking his head at Italy's sudden eagerness.

Italy turned, stared at Ludwig, and smiled. The sun was shining, he was going to have pasta for dinner, he could see Holy Roman Empire anytime he wanted, and Ludwig loved him. What more could he possibly ask for?


End file.
